Moving On From Better Days
by Gee-Blossom13
Summary: After Blaire's boyfriend Michael dies in a motorcycle accident, she feels as if she'll never be able to move on. But after she meets teen heartthrob Justin Bieber, EVERYTHING changes. Will she be able to move on from Michael to Justin?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Michael, slow down!" I yelled to him.

He didn't listen to me.

We were flying down a country road in the middle of the night.

"Tell me you love me," he shouted over the noise from the motorcycle.

His words surprised me. "_What?_" I shouted in disbelief.

We were speeding down the road, not to mention at night, and he wanted me to _tell him I loved him?_ He was completely insane.

"Tell me you love me!" he shouted again, louder this time.

"Michael! Slow down!" I screamed, terrified.

"Say it now!" He yelled.

I was furious, but managed to say, "I love you! Now slow down! We're going to crash!"

_Michael new that the breaks weren't working, but he couldn't bare to tell her. So he shouted, _"Hug me."

Knowing that he wouldn't listen to her command, she did as she was told.

"Michael, _please! _Slow down!" 

"Now take my helmet off, and put it on your head. Now!" He shouted to me over his shoulder.

"_What?"_ I yelled, totally bewildered.

"Do it Now, Blaire!"

I took it off and placed it on my head, as I was told, as tears streamed down my cheeks. It automatically occurred to me what he was doing. 

_He was choosing to die, instead of me._

"Michael, don't do this, please!" I screamed, but my voice cracked, and I assumed he hadn't heard me. 

"I love you Blaire Evelyn-Rose Truscott," he shouted over his shoulder, as he crashed into a near by tree, killing himself, just as he had planned. To protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

It's been only a year since Michael died for me.

I've been beyond stressed out by the entire situation.

I had to be taken home from his funeral because I couldn't control myself. The tears just kept falling, even though I was trying to hold them back. I knew Michael didn't want me to cry at his funeral. But all the times he told me that, we never brought it to our attention that he could die whenever.

No one has a schedule of their life at hand. You just live your life to the fullest, and live each day like it's supposed to be your last.

At least, that's what we were told.

I feel like I'll never be able to move on from this state I'm in. I feel completely lifeless and hopeless. And that nothing good will ever come to my life again. I continue to have nightmares about that last night together. That was a horrible way to say goodbye.

Everyday I wish that I could go back to that night and deny his request to go out night riding, without telling anyone where we were going.

I'll never forget the way I last saw him; his body strewn in the middle of the road, as he had flown backwards from the crash. By the way he lay there silently, I knew he was gone - no suffering, no questions asked. He had left my life forever. I would never see him again.

"Blaire, you father and I are going out tonight! Call us if you need us!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Bye," I called after them.

As soon as they left, the loneliness hit me.

I picked up my phone and went through the contacts, searching for Nikki's name. When I found it, I hit the 'call' button.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hey, Nikki, are you um, doing anything tonight?" I asked.

"Um, actually yeah. I'm going out to eat with my family. I'm sorry Blaire. You know I'd love to hang -"

I sighed and cut her off. "Nikki it's fine. I can find something else to do." I said.

"Sorry," she said again.

"Bye Nikki."

I was so sick of the sympathy. Ever since Michael died, everyone is always afraid that I would be easily hurt by simple things, like not being able to hang out. If they were busy, they'd say "I'm sorry" a million times.

I sighed and got off my bed. I decided to go out for a walk around the city.

Here in Atlanta, there's a lot of people around, so you cant leave the house looking like anything. So I headed to my closet, put on some short Hollister denim shorts, a white tank, my white and pink zebra Osiris's, and a pink DC hat.

After straightening my hair and applying makeup, I grabbed my phone and headed out the door.

I walked with my arms crossed and head down. I decided to avoid eye contact with people. I just wasn't in the mood. As I was walking down the side walk, there was a group of three guys walking towards me. A guy with nice brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked at me and flashed a heart-throbbing smile at me. I glared at him and looked down.

Just as they were about to pass me, I heard someone call out a name. "Michael!" that person shouted. I looked over immediately and saw a guy shouting to another guy getting onto a motorcycle. "Michael!" the guy walking toward the motorcycle yelled over the traffic. Michael looked over from his motorcycle and they started talking.

Memories flooded my mind of the night Michael died. The horrible picture of him strewn across the road, looking pitiful.

All of a sudden I became short of breath.

"Hey, cutie!" one of the guys in the group of three shouted to me as they had gotten closer now. He had blue-green eyes.

I burst out in sobs and covered my mouth.

"_Great,_" I thought. That was the last thing I needed. To hear someone say _Michael._

I walked fast passed the guys, hot tears stinging my eyes and streaming down my face.

"Hey, what's…" the guy with the chocolate brown eyes trailed off and looked back at me as I ran passed him.

"Hey! Um, are you okay?" he shouted after me. I could tell he was following me now.

I quickly moved down an alley, trying to get rid of him, but he was close behind, and followed me down it.

"Hey!" he shouted. He eventually caught up with me and grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I had broken out in loud, ear splitting sobs. My chest heaving in and out gasping for air.

"Are you um, okay?" he asked me.

I didn't see his friends. I guess he told them to go on.

I didn't answer. I just shoved my face into his chest, trying to hide myself. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back for awhile, until I calmed down.

"I- I'm so sorry. I just…" I trailed off. I was completely embarrassed.

I pulled away and wiped my tears away, not meeting his eyes, but I could feel him staring at me, trying to get me to look at him. I just hiccupped and looked at my feet.

"No…It's fine." he said. "What happened? You looked fine until you heard someone say something...then you started crying.." he trailed off, unsure how to say it without starting me up again.

"I was…it's just…it's complicated." I answered, still looking down.

"You can tell me." he said, softly. He tilted my chin up to make me meet his eyes. When our eyes met, my stomach flipped.

_I haven't felt this way in a while._ I thought to myself.

I must have looked a little dazed. Because he smiled at me with an eyebrow raised. I awkwardly smiled back.

I looked around at our surroundings, kind of uncomfortable.

"I really shouldn't be talking to anyone I don't really um…know." I said humorously, trying to brighten the mood.

He laughed a sweet laugh. "I'm Justin." he said. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure the pretty girl was okay." he smiled and showed off his perfect white teeth.

"I'm uh, I'm…uh…" I couldn't seem to remember my name.

I pulled my eyebrows together, trying to remember. I cocked my head to the side, and tried to think about the name I always have to write on school papers and reports. I just couldn't grasp it.

"Ha ha," Justin laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, you must fell completely awkward. You Don't have to -"

"No, you're fine. Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. Do you want some help with um, remembering your name?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

"Only if you don't mind…" I said.

"Um, okay, does it um, start with the letter A?" he asked.

"Um, no…" I said, deep in thought.

"How about a B?"

"Uhh, yeah! Yeah, that's what it starts with!" I said, excitedly.

"Okay," he said, more excited himself. "Is it…Blossom?" he asked.

"No…" I said.

"Um…what about Bailey?"

"Nope."

"Bella?"

"Nuh uh."

"Bethany?"

"No."

"Uhh, Brandy?"

"Still not right."

"Um…how about…Blaire?"

My head snapped up and my brain got back into gear.

"That's it!" I grinned from ear to ear. Something about him saying my name just made me feel so happy.

"Hello Blaire." he said to me, brushing the hair out of my eyes so he could look into them.

He took my hand, and led me out of the alley that I forgot we were standing in.

We started walking along side the road, and he was still holding my hand. I must have been staring at our intertwined hands, because he pulled his hand away, with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I…" he trailed off.

"No, it's fine." I assured him.

"So, um, Blaire, would you like to tell me what happened back there?" he asked, full of concern.

My smile faded, and I immediately looked down.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Back there, after you um, smiled at me, there was a guy who was shouting the name…Michael." I said.

"And…?" he asked, confused.

"Michael is…I mean, _was_ my boyfriend…until last year…" I trailed off, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh…was it a tough break up?" he asked me.

"It was way more than just a break up." I said.

"Well, what happened?" he asked me, impatient.

"I don't think you want to know…" I said to him.

"Tell me." he insisted.

"Michael…died. Last year. In a…motorcycle accident…" my voice cracked.

"I was on the back, riding with him. He told me to tell him that I loved him, and to hug him one last time. The brakes were broken. He decided not to tell me, although we found out after the accident during the investigation. He told me to take his helmet from him and wear it…so that he would die, instead of…me…"

I broke down again. I almost fell over, but Justin caught me.

"I -I'm sorry…I just cant…I…" I said, my voice broken.

"I'm so sorry Blaire. That's horrible. I'm sorry I asked. Here…" he sat me down on a nearby bench, and put his arm around me.

"I -I did tell y -you that y -you wouldn't w -want to k -know…" I told him through my sobs.

"I'm so sorry." he said again, holding back his tears.

I clutched the front of his shirt and shoved my face into his chest. I don't know what it was about him, but I felt so much better when I was with him. And I've only been with him for about fifteen minutes.

After I calmed down a little more, I pulled myself off of him and loosened my grip.

"Sorry," I said, letting go of him.

"No, you're fine. Please stop apologizing…" he said to me, his voice cracking here and there. I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Justin…don't cry. Please. I don't want to get started back up again…" I pleaded.

"Right," he said.

"Um, I'd better get going…" I said.

"Uhh, wait, could I um, get your number…?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah." I said.

He handed over his blackberry and I punched my number in.

"Thanks," he said as he got up to give me a tight hug.

Just as we were pulling away from each other, a girl with long, pretty red hair and warm brown eyes appeared behind Justin.

"Hey Justin," she said, looking at me. "Who's your…friend?" she asked, annoyed.

I heard Justin sigh a small sigh.

"Demi, this is Blaire. Blaire, Demi." he introduced us.

I just looked at her with a bored expression and nodded. She just mumbled the word "Hey".

I turned around and started to walk away, when Justin called out to me and said, "I'll Uhh, call you sometime Blaire."

I turned around and nodded, then I was on my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When I got home, it was almost dark outside.

I walked inside and went up to my room. When I got there, I found Nikki sitting at the bottom of my bed holding a J-14 magazine and watching TV.

"Hey Nikki." I said. I was pretty used to her nightly break-ins.

"Where have _you_ been?" she asked, smug.

"I uhh, went for a little walk in the city."

When I turned the light on, she must have noticed my tear stained face because she asked, "What happened Blaire? Have You been _crying_?"

"Um, yeah…" I said quickly, and headed for the bathroom.

"Not so fast, shawty!" she yelled, and got up and followed me into the bathroom. I started to wipe my makeup off.

"What happened?" she repeated.

Obviously, she wasn't going to let up, so I said, "Nothing."

"You seriously think I'm gonna believe that?" she asked, glaring at me now.

I started to braid my hair into pigtails. "Seriously Nicks, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Blaire! I want to help you. How often does _that _happen?" she asked.

"Hmm, never." I said, matter-o' factly.

"Okay then, so tell me." she whined.

She knows I _hate_ it when she whines.

"Okay, okay!" I said, annoyed.

She smirked and followed me back to my bed.

"Well, I was walking down the street, and there was a group of guys walking towards me. But they weren't why I was so upset."

"Go on…" she urged.

"I heard someone call the name Michael…" I said softly.

"I thought you got over that phase." she said, worried.

"I did. But…the guy who was Michael, was…on a motorcycle." I choked out.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"So, just after one of the guys in the group called out to me, I burst into sobs and ran past them down an alley. One of the other guys…Justin…ran after me to see why I was crying…and I told him. But that only made me cry more." I said.

She was still waiting.

"Well, before I told him what happened, I had um…forgotten my own name. So Justin was helping me figure it out.." I laughed.

Nikki laughed too. "Well, that's a new way to flirt with a guy."

"Yeah, I guess."

While we were laughing, my phone buzzed, and I looked down to see an unfamiliar number pop up on the caller ID.

"Who's that?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, it must be Justin." I said.

"He asked for your _number_ too?" she asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah." I smiled.

I picked up my phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Uhh, hey, is this um, Blaire?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey, who is this?"

"Oh good. It's Justin." he said relieved. I laughed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. I was just um, wondering if you were free tomorrow…?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Okay, that's great!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. So…what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"That…is a surprise." he said. I could hear him smiling.

"Ha ha, okay. See you tomorrow Justin." I said.

"Alright, bye." he said, dazed.

When I hung up, Nikki was staring at me, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked her, smugly.

"You have a date! Yay! I cant believe it! We have to pick you out an outfit _right now_."

"Nikki, I thought you couldn't stand helping me find outfits to wear!" I said, laughing.

"I don't. But Blaire, you haven't been on a date in soo long! You have to make a great comeback!" she exclaimed.

I smacked her with my pillow. "Fine, lets start looking." I said playfully.

As we searched my closet, I saw something shiny laying on the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, Nikki pulled me out of the closet to show me a dress she found hidden behind the rest of my clothes.

"Here, put this on!" she yelled, excitedly.

She held up a black simple but sexy dress with frilly hems.

"Wow, I forgot all about that dress Nicks!" I said excitedly.

I've never worn it. I bought it to go to a party, but I decided not to go. So it's been sitting in the back of my closet ever since. That was last year.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now come on! Go put it on!"

When I came out of the bathroom with the dress on, Nikki gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. A huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous." she said.

"Really? I asked.

"Yes. You _so _have to wear it Blaire."

"But…it looks a little slutty…" I said, worriedly.

"Oh, come on. So it shows a little. What's the big deal? Justin will love it." she assured me.

"Well, I don't even know where he's taking me. What if it's just for some walk in the park? Or over to his house? I don't want to look like I'm going to go stand on the corner for the night."

She laughed. "You don't look anything like a hooker Blaire. You look like you." she said.

I smiled. "Thanks Nikki. But if he says he's taking me for a walk in the park, I'm wearing a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and some converse. No questions asked." I said.

"Fine." she sighed.

After I changed, and we watched some TV, I started to wonder when Nikki was going to go home. "Hey, Nicks, when are you going to go home?" I asked.

Her face fell.

"Oh, yeah, well, my parents sort of had this big argument, and they both left the house. So I um…came over here. I don't like to stay home alone." she said, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can stay over here. Just wear some of my clothes." I said to her. "You can help me get ready for my uhh…_date_ with Justin." I said, smiling.

"Okay, cool." she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I woke up to my phone buzzing beside me. I looked at the screen to find a new text message appear on the screen.

**Justin: Hey beautiful (: You ready for our date today?**

I just stared at the message. _He just called me beautiful._

**Me:** Yeah, can't wait(:

**Justin: When will you be ready? (:**

**Me:** Um, well, I kinda just woke up. Thanks bye the way(:

**Justin: Thanks for what? (:**

**Me: **For waking me up. :)

**Justin: Oh, I'm sorry :(**

**Me: **Ha-ha, it's fine. (: I should be ready in an hour.

**Justin: Cant wait (: Text me when you're ready okay? (:**

**Me: **Sure, sure (:

After my conversation with Justin, I immediately moved into panic mode. I looked over to see Nikki still asleep. I shook her arm hard.

"Nikki! Nikki, wake up now!" I shouted. Man, this girl could sleep!

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around until she saw my face full of panic. She immediately shot up out of bed and looked at me.

"What! What is it? Is the house on fire?" she yelled, panicked.

I had to laugh. "What? No! Justin texted me. He's waiting for me to get ready." I said.

"Oh! Then come on, get in the shower! I'll get the flat iron ready."

I got in the shower and let the hot water wash over me. I couldn't get my hair wet, so I put on a shower cap. I quickly washed myself, because I knew Nikki was waiting to do my hair and makeup.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to where she was waiting in my room, by the vanity.

She applied my makeup first.

My phone buzzed, and I looked at the screen. A text from Justin.

**Justin: You almost ready babe? I'm getting impatient(:**

**Me: **Yeah, I'm almost done getting ready. Sorry to keep you waiting, but it takes time for me to look good :)

**Justin: Really? I thought it would take you like 5 minutes. You're beautiful. What's that hold up? :)**

I smiled. Justin was really sweet. But if he saw what I looked like after I woke up, he would take every word he just said straight back.

After Nikki had finished with my hair, I looked in the mirror. I looked way better than usual. She chose eye shadow that complimented my dark skin perfectly, and she applied a little more eyeliner and mascara than usual. But who cares? This is a date.

After I argued with Nikki about which shoes to wear, (I chose to wear black converse) I texted Justin and told him that I was ready.

About 10 minutes later, he was at my door.

Before I answered the door, I heard Justin talking to someone on the other side. I pressed my ear against the door to hear what he was saying.

"Demi, get out of here! I'm taking Blaire out tonight." he said, clearly annoyed.

"But you said you would come to the movies with me tonight!" she whined.

"Demi, I don't have time for this, okay? Don't you have like, a million other friends to hang out with? Go call Jamie or something." he said.

"Everyone's out tonight with a _guy_." she told him, putting emphasis on the word 'guy'.

Justin sighed loudly. "I can go to the movies with you some other time Demi. I really want to go out with Blaire tonight alright?" he told her.

Before Demi could reply, I opened the door. When Justin saw me, he smiled his heart-stopping smile. Demi just glared at me. I ignored her.

"You uhh…don't have to take me out tonight," I said. "After all, it's friends before strangers, right? You can go to the movies with um…Demi." I said, sadly. I mean, why would he bring her to the door when he was taking me on a _date?_

Justin's smile faded. "What? No! I want to take you out tonight." he said, trying to give Demi the hint that he didn't want to take her anywhere.

I looked at Demi, then Justin, and Demi again, with a confused look on my face.

_Ugh,_ I thought.

I broke out in all smiles, and then said, "Alright, just…let me go get my purse."

As I was walking away, I heard Demi still trying to persuade Justin into hanging with her tonight. I smiled and shook my head.

_She has some major problems,_ I thought to myself.

When I got upstairs, Nikki was sitting on my bed watching TV. When she saw me, she asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"I came back up to get my purse. His friend Demi was at the door too, and she's trying to get Justin to hang with her tonight, but he blew her off." I said, a smile on my face.

"Hmm, do you mind if I meet this Justin?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't care." I said, smug.

When I got back downstairs, Justin and Demi were now sitting on the couch in the living room. I didn't mind Justin being there, but Demi? I don't think so.

"Uhh…Justin this is -" I was cut off by Nikki gasping. "What?" I asked, looking around frantically for the threat.

"No…Blaire, you're going on a date with _Justin Bieber_!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh. Yeah, so?" I asked.

"_SO?"_ Nikki and Demi shouted at the same time.

I looked at Nikki in disbelief, then at Demi.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed by their outburst.

Justin smiled. "It's good to know you aren't going gaga over me because I'm…you know…_Justin Bieber_." he said happily.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Can we _GO_ now?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, beautiful." he smiled, and I smirked at him. He held out his hand, and I placed mine in his, and he led me out the door. Leaving Demi with Nikki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**When we got outside, and started walking down my front walk, I noticed that there wasn't a car anywhere to be seen.**

**"Where's your car?" I asked.**

**"Oh, I walked. I'm not the one driving tonight." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.**

**We walked about 5 blocks, when I noticed a black stretch limo parked at the curb. As we got closer, I saw a hefty Black man standing on the outside. Justin started pulling me, walking faster toward the limo.**

**"Um, are we riding in that?" I asked, pointing to the limo.**

**"Yeah, why?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I looked away quickly, trying to hold back a smile.**

**"I was just wondering." I asked.**

**When we reached the limo, the man standing on the outside of the limo opened the door for us to get in. "Thanks Kenny," Justin said to him.**

**"Who's that?" I asked, confused. He glanced at me and then turned his head to look out the window. **

**"That's my bodyguard." he answerd, looking a little worried.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked back up at me.**

**"It's nothing, I was just hoping you wouldn't ask me that..." he said, looking down again.**

**I widened my eyes in shock, then turned to look out the window, an annoyed look on my face. "Oh, sorry." I said, rudely.**

**He grabbed my arm, pulling on it to get me to look at him. I glanced at him, then looked back out the window. I didn't really feel like being in this limo at the moment.**

**"I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't want you to think that I needed my bodyguard here because I thought you were some crazy fan or something." he said quickly, not meeting my eyes.**

**"It's fine." I said, smiling at him. "I'm not a crazy fan. Never have been." I told him, and looked back out the window.**

_**Man, what's taking so long? **_**I thought to myself. Justin must have seen my impatient exression because he laughed and said, "There's a crowd of girls outside the limo trying to get to me. If Kenny doesn't get them to go away, then he'd have to run over them. And I wouldn't want to kill my fans." He said, with a laugh. I laughed too.**

**"That wouldn't be good." I said to him.**

**After we laughed and stared at each other for a few minutes, my phone buzzed. I got a new text from Nikki.**

**Nikki: Hey! How's the date so far?**

**Me: **We just got into the limo. We're waiting for the screaming fans to leave the outside of the limo first. :/

**Nikki: Seriously? Well, I hope that date goes by fast, cause Demi is STILL here, and she WONT SHUT UP.**

**Me: **What is she saying?

**Nikki: She keeps talking about Justin, and how good friends they are! I want to punch her in the mouth!**

**Me: **Aw, I'm sorry. ):

**Nikki: It's alright. I've been managing. But if she says one more thing about Justin, you might come home to a dead person in your living room. Haha(:**

**Me: **Lets not kill anyone in my house, kaay? Haa(:

**Nikki: Alright(: Have fun, shawty!**

After I finished texting Nikki, Justin was staring at me. "What?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed. "We're here silly. Come on!"

_What? We're here? When did that happen?_

"What? Already? I must not have been paying much attention." I said to him.

"You were texting. Who were you talking to by the way?" he asked me, smiling.

"Nikki. She's just complaining." I answered. He laughed.

"About what?"

"She told me that we need to hurry this date up, because Demi won't stop talking about um...you." I said, smug.

Justin sighed, then looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, she does that alot. I don't know what her problem is."

Then he grabbed my hand and took me into a really fancy resteraunt. "Wow," I muttered, when he pulled me up to a man in a suit. "Reservation?" he asked.

"Bieber." Justin said. We were immidiately seated into a booth by a big window.

We were handed menus and silver wear, and the waiter, Sandra, said she would be right back with our drinks.

I looked around and gasped when I saw Nikki's dad sitting at a table with another woman, both sipping Martinis.

"What? What's wrong?" Justin asked, worriedly.

My eyes widened, and I turned to face Justin. "N-nothing." I answered. My words came out in a slur. I was shocked.

That must have been what Nikki's parents were fighting about.

I started to feel tired, and my head spun a litte. So I put my head down. He wasn't even my father, but I still felt just as bad.

I felt Justin get up and sit down on my side of the table and start to rub my back. "What's wrong Blaire?" he asked, clearly concerned.

I pulled my head up and put my hand over my forehead. I had a serious headache. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry.

"No, really, it's nothing." I tried to assure him, but he obviously wasn't buying it.

"Blaire, you can tell me. Do you not feel well or something? You know we can do this another time if you -"

"I'm _fine_ Justin! Really. It's just...I saw something, and I just got sick for a second." I said.

"What did you see that made you sick?" he asked. I took my hand off my forehead and looked over at him. He was clearly worried about me.

I sighed. "Nikki's parents just had a huge arguement. They both left the house yesterday, so she came over to my house to stay with me. She told me that her mother called her and told her that she had come home, but she didn't know where her dad was. And I looked over there behind us, and saw him with another woman. And they were drinking..." I stopped. He didn't need to know all this.

"Wow, that's terrible." He said.

"Yeah, it is. He's not even my dad, and it still hurts to know that Nikki's dad is off with some other woman for the night."

Our waiter, Sandra, came back with our drinks, and we decided to order. Justin ordered a rack of ribs, a chicken platter, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and some french fries. Sandra and I just stared at him, jaws dropped.

"What?" he asked laughing.

I shook my head with a smile on my face and said, "I'll just take a salad please."

"Okay, your food should be here shortly." She said with a smile. I heard her chuckle to herself as she walked away.

After she left the table, my phone buzzed. It was from Nikki. I sighed, and then smiled.

**Nikki: OMG.**

**Me:** What?

**Nikki: She. Wont. Stop. Talking.**

**Me: **Please just ignore her!

**Nikki: I cant. She's one of those girls who just go on and on whether you're listening or not. & Im not. She still wont stop.**

**Me: **Ugh! Nikki, don't make me feel bad. You said it yourself, this is my first date in a while, & I need to make a good comeback!

**Nikki: Oh! Sorry, I'm just about to explode. Well, bye!**

_**Good Lord.**_ I thought, and turned off my phone.

Sandra showed up at the table with our food, and as soon as she set Justin's food in front of him, he dug in. He really ate like a pig.

I just poked around my salad and ate a bite here and there. I wasn't all that hungry.

Justin must have noticed that I had a really bored look on my face as I poked around with the food on my plate.

"Sorry babe, I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten all day. There's more to this date anyway. It'll be way better, I promise." he smiled at me.

I smiled back, and watched him dig in again. _Wow._ I thought.

It just occurred to me that I was on a date with teen heart throb,_ Justin Bieber._

I laughed to myself and took another bite of my salad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After Justin had finally finished eating,(he ate everything, by the way,) we left the resteraunt and met Kenny at the limo.

When we got inside, Justin looked over at me, put his arm around me, and smiled.

"Now, we're going on part two of this date." he said to me.

"Cant wait," I said as I smiled back at him.

After I looked away back out the window, my phone buzzed. Another message from Nikki. I sighed.

Although I was very confused when I read the displayed message on the screen:

**Nikki: Hey Blaire, this is Demi, I stole Nikki's phone. I just wanted you to know, that Justin is mine, & you cant have him. I've known him longer than you, & I'm obviously worth more to him than you. He only blew me off because he wanted to make you feel better about what happened to you. He doesn't really like you, or care about you. He's told me. You're nothing to him, & I just thought you should know.**

_I couldn't believe it. Justin said that to her? And to think that I actually had a chance with this guy._

"Stop this limo!" I said, angrily.

"What? What's wrong?" Justin asked, concerned.

I just glared at him. He immediately took his hands off me and just looked at me, completely confused.

Then the limo stopped, and I opened the door and pushed myself out. I stomped over to the sidewalk and looked around, trying to figure out where I was, so I could find my way home.

Then Justin hopped out and ran over to me.

"Blaire! Tell me what's wrong!" he shouted, jogging over to the sidewalk where I stood. I ignored him and kept looking around. I figured out where I was and then started power walking away from him.

"Blaire!" he shouted. He was right behind me. I stopped and swirled around. I pulled out my phone and showed him the message Nikki - I mean Demi - sent me.

As he read it, his expression turned into anger. He turned and punched the lamp post, growling in frustration. I just looked at him.

"Ow." he said, as he held his wrist.

I shook my head and started to walk away from him, but I felt Justin grab my wrist and spin me around, just like he did yesterday.

"Blaire," he whispered. I looked down at my feet.

"I never said that about you. I don't feel anything between Demi and I. I think I really like you. I don't want Demi to get in the way of that."

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I held them back. I wasn't going to ruin this moment.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged him back. When he pulled away, he smiled at me and then asked, "You still up for part two?" he asked, hope in his voice. I smiled.

"Yeah. I am." I said.

He took my hand and pulled me back to the limo. When we got inside, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him, then looked back down at my hands.

"I'm sorry Justin." I said. He shifted in his seat to face me.

"Blaire, you keep apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. I have to know, why do you always do that?" he asked, kindly.

"But I did do something wrong!" I said.

"And what was that? Because if you did, I don't know what it is."

I sighed. "Yesterday, I apologized because I was crying. You were with your friends, and I pulled you away from that, because _I_ was crying. And just now, I was stupid enough to believe what Nikki, I mean Demi said to me, and got out of the limo and tried to get away from you." I said.

I didn't want to look at him, but he lifted my face and cradled it in his hands.

"Blaire, what you did yesterday and today were both _normal._ You shouldn't be sorry for that. I would have done the same thing." he said to me, in a hushed tone.

All of a sudden, my breathing shortened and I threw myself into his arms and just hugged him. He laughed a warm laugh and rubbed my back.

I rested my head on his shoulder and just stayed there, breathing in his scent. He smelled really nice. I felt his chin on the top of my head. He started to hum the tune to one of his songs. I recognized it immediately. He was humming his song _Never Let You Go._

"I know that song." I said to him, still on his shoulder. "I used to sing it all the time."

"Really? Well, do you still sing it?" he asked.

"No." I said, flatly.

"Why not?" he asked. I gripped him tighter.

"I used to sing it to Michael all the time." I told him.

He tightened his grip on me. "Well, would you mind singing it with me?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Um, sure..." I said.

He pulled me off of him and smiled at me.

"Would you like for me to go first? Or you?" he asked.

"You." I said, smiling wide.

"Okay shawty." he said. He cleared his throat and started with the first verse.

_Oooh no. Oooh no. Ooh._

_They say that hate has been sent,So let loose the talk of they outlaw the kiss,Baby, give me one last hug._

He stopped singing and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I looked down, but

starting singing softly.

_There's a dream, that I've been chasin'Oh so badly for it to be when you hold my hand,Then I understand,That it's meant to baby, when you're with me,_

I stopped singing, but still looked down at my hands. I could feel Justin staring at me, eyes wide.

I looked up at him. "What? Did I sound bad or something?" I asked, worried.

"N-no...you sounded amazing. I've never heard anyone sing like that before." he said to me, smiling now.

"Thank you." I said, smiling back at him.

"Do you um, want to finish singing the song?" he asked me, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah." I said. I went first this time.

_It's like an angel came by,and took me to heaven, (like you took me to heaven, girl)Cause when I stare in your eyes,it couldn't be better. (I don't want you to go oh no, so)let the music blast,we gon' do our the doubters on,they don't matter at all._

_Cause this life's too long,and this love's too strong,so baby know for sure,that I'll never let you go._

I looked at Justin, telling him it was his turn. He smiled, then grabbed me in his arms, and pulled me closer to him before he continued.

_I got my favorite girl,not feelin' no pain no 't got a care in the world,why would I when you are here?there's a moment I've been chasin'and I finally caught it,out on this floor._

_Baby there's no hesitation,or reservation, by taking a chance and no, because..._

I joined in.

_It's like an angel came by,and took me to heaven. (like you took me to heaven, girl)cause when I stare in your eyes,it couldn't be better. (I don't want you to go oh no, so)_

_let the music blast,we gon' do our dance,bring the doubters on,they don't matter at this life's too long,and this love's to strong._

_So baby know for sure,that I'll never let you go._

We looked at each other and smiled for the longest time. Then, before I knew it, Justin's lips were on mine. I pushed away quickly.

"Justin...I cant -"

"Shh," he whispered. He placed his lips back onto mine. I gave in.

I melted into him as his lips moved with mine. He held me tighter.

We were interupted by Kenny clearing his throat at the door.

"Well_ that's _embarrassing." Justin said, laughing. I laughed too.

Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the limo.

He smiled at me and then pulled out a blind fold.

"Here, put this on." He told me.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just put it on shawty." he smiled.

I sighed and put it on.

He led me up some stairs. I was growing impatient. "Are we _there_ yet?" I whined.

He laughed and said, "Almost."

He then sat me on a hard surface.

I heard someone announce: "Are you girls ready to hear _JUSTIN BIEBER_?"

Then a bunch of girls screamed. I guessed that meant Yes.

Someone yanked off my blind fold, and then the curtains opened, revealing lots of screaming little girls.

_JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!_ They chanted.

_Oh my God. _I thought.

"JUSTIN! What are you?-"

I couldn't finish. The familiar tune to his song One Less Lonely Girl started playing. I was stuck.

He began to sing. To me. On stage. In front of a bunch of people.

_Aight, lets go._

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)One less Lonely girl(one less lonely girl)There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)One less lonely girl_

_How many 'I told yous'and startoversand shouldershave you cried on before?_

_How many promises?be honest girl,how many tears you let hit the floor?_

_How many bags you packed?just to take them back,tell me that,how many either ors?but no more!if you let me inside of your world,there'll be one less lonely girl_

_Ohh, ahh._

_Saw so many pretty faces,before I saw you, you_

_now all I see is you, I'm coming for you(I'm coming for you)_

_oh,oh_

_Don't need these other pretty faces, like I need you,and when you're mine,in the world,there'll be one less lonely girl._

_I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl.I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl.I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl._

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_I'm coming for you,I'm gonna put you first.I'm coming for you,I'll show you what you're 's what I'm gonna do,One less lonely girl._

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stool I was awkwardly sitting in. My face was close to his as he continued singing.

_Christmas wasn't merry,14th of February,not one of them spent with you._

_how many dinner dates, set dinner plates,and he didn't even touch his food._

_how many torn photographs are you taping back,tell me that you couldn't see an open no more._

_If you let me inside of your world,there'll be one less lonely girl._

_Ahhh, oh_

_Saw so many pretty faces,before I saw you, all I see is you,I'm coming for you,I'm coming for you._

_oh, ooh,_

_Don't need these other pretty faces,like I need you,and when you're mine,in the world,there's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl.I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl.I'm coming for you,one less lonely 's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_I'm coming for you,I'm gonna put you first.I'm coming for you,I'll show you what you're 's what I'm gonna do,If you let me inside your world,there'll be one less lonely girl._

_I can fix up your broken heart,I can give you a brand new start,I can make you believe, yeahJust wanna set one girl free to fall._

_Free to fall_

_She's free to fall,_

_Fall in love,_

_With me._

_Her heart's locked,I know where I got the key,I'll take her and leave the world,With one less lonely girl._

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)One less lonely girl._

_I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl.I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl.I'm coming for you,one less lonely girl._

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_I'm coming for you,I'm gonna put you first.I'm coming for you,I'll just you what you're 's what I'm gonna do._

_If you let me inside your world,there's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_Only you shawty, heh heh heh._

He ended the song and looked over at me, smiling wide, just like me.

_Wow,_ I thought.

Justin looked out at the crowd and said, "Hey you guys! This is Blaire, and she is tonight's ONE LESS LONELY GIRL!" he shouted into the mic.

All the girls screamed their reply.

Justin looked at me. "Okay, I'm gonna finish this up, um, would you mind waiting back stage?" he asked me.

"No, I don't mind." I managed to choke out. I was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry baby girl. I know I wrote that song a while ago, but every word I sang a minute ago, applies to you." he said.

He hugged me tightly and then I was on my way back stage to wait for my baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When Justin finished the surprise concert, he came back stage looking for me.

When he found me sitting on a nearby couch, he ran over, picked me up, and spun me around in a tight hug. We both laughed and then just stared at each other, love in our eyes.

I've only known him for a little less than two days, and I already felt this way. He grabbed my hand and took me to the very back by the bathrooms, and pressed me up against the wall. His hands were on either side of me, and he started breathing down my neck.

I heaved my chest up and down, my lungs begging for more air.

Then he pressed his lips against mine, harder than last time. He placed his hands on my face and I gripped tightly onto his wrists. Then I slowly moved my hands up into his hair. It was incredibly soft.

When he pulled away, we were both gasping for air. He placed his forhead on mine, and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Come on shawty," he said to me. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the limo.

When we got there, there were a huge group of girls outside of it, screaming for Justin.

He looked at me for approval. I nodded telling him it was okay. He kissed my forehead before he went over to the crowd of girls.

I went to the limo and sat inside. About ten minutes later, Justin came inside and sat next to me. As soon as he put his arm around my shoulder, I leaned my head over and placed it onto his shoulder. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, we were still in the limo. We had pulled up to my house, and Justin was about to get up and carry me ut when I sat up and looked over at him.

"Oh, you're awake..." he said, dissapointment in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I was hoping I would get to carry you inside." he said to me.

"You still can. I'm kinda tired." I said.

"Yes!" he yelled in a whisper.

"Ha-ha."

When we were standing outside the limo, he swiftly picked me up bridal style.

I giggled and he laughed as we walked up the front walk. The sun was setting behind us.

As we got to the front porch, Justin started to get weaker. I laughed at him.

"What's wrong, weakling? Am I getting too heavy?" I asked playfully.

He laughed. "Nope...I'm uhh...just a little tired from the concert." he lied.

"Lies!" I shouted, laughing.

He laughed too, and then set me down.

I got out my key and opened the door to see Nikki on the couch, her eyes wide, and her hands clamped over her ears.

"Um, Nikki, are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked at me in disbelief. "What kid of question is _THAT?" _she asked me.

Then I got the vibe she was sending out. Demi had never stopped talking.

I walked up to her and sat down. "Nikki, where is Demi?" I asked her, looking around.

She only moved her head, nodding in the direction towards the kitchen.

I walked over to the entrance of the kitchen to find Demi pulling out a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. My jaw dropped and I just stood there, infuriated.

"What are you doing making cookies in _my_ house?" I asked, rudely. Justin appeared behind me. He didn't look too happy either.

"Demi! What are you doing? You don't even _know_ Blaire!" Justin yelled. I looked at him,

an annoyed expression on my face. 'Get Her Outta Here' I mouthed.

He nodded, and said, "Hey, Demi, wanna um...ride in my limo?" he asked, obviously not wanting to take her anywhere. She immidiatley looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Can we go now? Like, _now_?" she asked.

Justin barely nodded his head. Demi started to squeal, and I rolled my eyes and walked towrds Nikki, who was still dazed. She looked crazy.

"Nikki, snap out of it!" I shouted, smacking her with a pillow. She got up, and slowly walked up to my room.

As I started to follow her, Justin came up to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I really had fun tonight Blaire." He whispered to me. He pulled me into him and smiled.

"Yeah, tonight was great. Thank you bye the way." I said, smiling.

"For what?" he asked, softly.

"For taking me out. And singing to me. That was my favorite part." I answered. I closed my eyes, and gripped him tighter.

"I liked that part too. But tell me, why did you cry?"

"Because it really felt like you had written that song for me. Even though you didn't." I said.

"Well, I'll tell you right now that that's how I feel about that song too. I feel like I was thinking about you when I wrote it." he whispered.

I smiled into his shoulder. I've known him for two days, and it felt like a lifetime.

"Well, goodbye Justin."

Demi walked up to us and cleared her throat. We parted.

"Hey, um, Justin, I kinda want to stay over here for a little while. I mean, as long as it's okay with Blaire." she looked at me.

I couldn't believe it. She had came to my house, annoyed my best friend, and baked cookies in _my_ kitchen! And she wanted to _stay longer?_

I stared at her in disbelief._ What is her problem? _I thought.

Justin looked at me pleadingly. I bet he wanted me to agree so he could stay too. Or just so that he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Um...sure?" I answered in a question.

Justin and Demi both smiled.

I started to head up the stairs. Demi's feet weren't the only footsteps I heard. That meant Justin was staying. I smiled to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

When we got upstairs and into my room, Nikki was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor, head on her knees.

"Nikki?" I said, full of worry.

She lifted her head and saw Demi. Her expression changed from tired to anger.

"Why. Is. She. _Still_. _Here_?" she asked, full of hate. I've never heard her speak to anyone like that before.

"Um, she…asked if she could stay…" I sputtered. I didn't want her to be upset with me.

Demi looked like she had just gotten smacked in the face. I didn't blame her. But she _did_ have a problem.

Now Nikki looked at me, jaw dropped. "Okay then." She whispered.

She walked right past me and down the hall, down the stairs, and out my front door. She didn't even say she'd call me or see me tomorrow or anything. She just walked out. And I don't even know what I did wrong.

I must have looked a little shocked, because Justin walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and sat me down on my bed.

"It's alright Blaire, she wont be upset for long." He whispered to me. I was so fed up with the whispering.

"I'm uh…gonna go take a shower." I said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting right here for you when you get out." he smiled at me. I smiled back.

When I got into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked really good. I almost didn't get in the shower because I didn't want to wash off my makeup. But I got in anyway. I let the hot water wash away every negative thing I had on my mind.

I let it wash away any doubts I had about Justin and I. I let it wash away the sad feeling I had about Nikki leaving without any word of mouth. I let it wash away my hatred for Demi, and how annoying she was. But I couldn't let it wash away the fact that I had seen Nikki's dad cheating on his wife.

I got out and put on some basketball shorts and a tank top, brushed my hair into place and walked out of the bathroom. When I looked up from adjusting my shorts, I was completely in shock.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Demi was laying on top of Justin, her lips on his, and Justin's arms around her waist. He wasn't even trying to push her off.

Demi was right. He didn't like me at all.

"_Get Out." _I snarled. They parted immediately, and Justin looked horrified. They still hadn't moved, so I picked up a nearby glass that happened to be filled with water, and threw it at Justin.

I had aimed it at him.

"_GET OUT_!" I shouted at the both of them.

Justin dodged the glass I threw at his head, but the water splashed onto him. He didn't care. He was walking over to me to try to hold me, and tell me everything would be okay.

_Yeah right_, I thought.

"Blaire! Wait, no, it's not what it looks like! Just let me explain!" Justin shouted to me, panic in his voice.

I was so blinded by fury, that I walked over to Justin and punched him right in the jaw.

He winced and fell back to support himself on my bed.

Tears streamed the sides of my face. "Get. Out. Now." I said for the third time.

Justin looked at me apologetically, hoping I would let him stay.

Demi looked at me too. She looked frightened.

I glared at her and she ran out of the room. I didn't stop looking in the direction she ran in until I heard the front door slam.

I looked over at Justin, and he still looked at me, a sad look in his eyes.

I balled my fists up and took a step in his direction. He flinched. He was still holding his jaw, where my fist had made contact.

"Blaire," he said, his voice quivered. I didn't care. I was so done with him. This was the last thing I needed.

"What? What could you possibly want you ass?" I said to him.

He was taken aback, and just looked at me now, jaw dropped.

"Blaire, what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry, she just jumped on me and…" he stopped and looked down.

I shook my head sadly. Tears brimmed my eyes. "I cant believe you Justin. I've gone through a hard enough time. And you put me through this." I waved my hand around the room to prove my point.

His eyes started to water. "Blaire, please…" he said, his voice cracked.

"Just leave Justin." I said. I've lost any feeling I had for him. I just wanted him to get out of my face.

"Blaire…" he choked out.

I shook my head. "Go." I said. I closed my eyes, and the tears over flowed. My knees buckled, and I fell over and hugged my knees. My head resting in my arms as I sobbed. I just wanted to die, right there on the spot.

I was completely heartbroken. For the second time of my life, and I was only fifteen.

I heard Justin sniff, then get up and walk out of my room. Down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door.

_I'm so over this,_ I thought.

_**Justin's POV:**_

I walked out of Blaire's house with a busted lip and a broken heart. I couldn't believe I let Demi kiss me like that. What was I thinking?

I really hurt Blaire. I've seen her cry, but not _that_ hard.

I didn't have my limo, because I told Kenny that I wouldn't be needing it. I was hoping to stay at Blaire's. But I messed everything up. She'll probably never want to talk to me ever again.

I really felt like she could have been the one, even though we only met yesterday. There was just something about her that made me get nervous whenever I see her.

She fit into my arms perfectly, like she was my other half.

_I'm going to call her tonight,_ I thought.

When I finally got home, my mom rushed up to me.

"Justin, what happened to your mouth?" she asked me. I pushed passed her.

"Nothing." I said, flatly. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Justin, please tell me? Did you get in a -"

"MOM, I'm fine alright! Jeez!" I cut her off.

I could tell she was hurt, but I really wasn't in the mood.

I was going to do whatever it took to get Blaire back by my side.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number, and hoped for the best.

_**Blaire's POV:**_

I had just finished crying.

I got up and sat on my bed, and turned the TV on. The first thing I saw was Justin's face singing his hit song "Baby".

I instantly switched to a different channel.

The my phone started buzzing. Hoping it was Nikki, I ran to it and looked at the caller ID.

It was Justin. I hit "Ignore" and walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

When I walked out, my phone was buzzing again. I looked at the screen to see a new text message.

I opened it. I was from Justin:

_Blaire, I hope you can forgive me for what I caused you to go through. I know you've had a hard time, and I hope that I made it somewhat better. I'm honestly sorry for messing it all up again. I know Michael must have meant so much to you. I'm sorry he had to leave you behind. But it must have been meant to happen. God must have meant to separate you two so you could find someone who could help you heal. And Blaire, I really believe that that person is me. I want to help you, and I wont ever let Demi get in the way of that again. I promise. Will you please, please give me a second chance? I know I messed up, but I'll try really hard to never let that happen again. I really want to hear your voice. Can you meet me at the bench I sat you in yesterday so we can talk? Love, Justin. Xx_

I just stared at the screen. I couldn't believe it.

I didn't know who to believe: Justin, or Demi.

Did he really care about me? Or was he just making up things to get me to come talk to him and forgive him, so he could move on with his life, knowing I wasn't mad at him anymore?

I decided to go anyway. What do I have to lose?

I went to my closet and picked out some dark blue jeans, a loose fitting pink tank top, and dark blue jacket top, and some pink strap boots.

I grabbed my phone and headed out the door. It was already pretty dark, but there were streetlights. I walked with my arms crossed and head down. Luckily, no one was out walking.

When I got to the bench, I saw Justin sitting on it, holding something. I looked around. Demi was no where to be seen.

I walked closer. He was sitting directly under a streetlight. The first thing I noticed was his busted lip. I instantly flinched. I felt bad for doing that to him.

I walked up to the bench and stood in front of him.

He looked at me and smiled, with his chocolate eyes gleaming.

"You came." he whispered.

I nodded. He stood up and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Blaire." he said to me.

"I'm really sorry that I threw glass at you and punched you in the face." I said.

He laughed a small laugh.

"It's okay. But that's definitely something I wont ever forget." He said.

I pulled away.

"What are you planning to do with that?" I asked, pointing to his guitar.

"Oh, I was going to sing to you." he said.

I smiled, and sat down.

He sat next to me and picked up his guitar. He started to strum the strings, and he looked me in the eyes and began.

_Just a fraction of your love, fills the air._

_And I fall in love with you, all over again._

_Ooooh,_

_You're the light that feeds the sun, in my world._

_I'd face a thousand years of pain, for my girl._

_Out of all the things in life, that I could fear._

_That only thing that would hurt me,_

_Is if you weren't here._

_I don't want to go back, _

_To just being one half of the equation._

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_Girl without you I'm lost,_

_Cant face this compass at heart,_

_Between me and love,_

_You're the common denominator. Oh oh ohh, oh_

_You're the common denominator. Oh yeah, woah._

_Before your love was low,_

_Playing girls was my high,_

_We chase the game that would put_

_My cot in the side, aye._

_One broken heart rise up to say,_

_Love is a lie._

_You and I would stand,_

_To be multiplied, yeah,_

_Out of all the things in life, _

_That I could fear._

_The only thing that would hurt me,_

_Is if you weren't here_

_Whoa._

_I don't want to go back,_

_To just being one half of the equation,_

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_Girl without you I'm lost,_

_Cant face this compass at heart,_

_Between me and love,_

_You're the common denominator. Oh oh ohh, oh_

_You're the common denominator, oh, yeah, whoa_

_I can't imagine life,_

_Without your touch,_

_Every kiss that you give,_

_You fill me up._

_And to all the heart it can,_

_Jealous females hatin' _

_Ima hold it down for you._

_For you, whoa, oh whoa._

_Common denominator_

_Oh, yeah, whoa._

_I don't wanna go back _

_To just being one half_

_Of the equation._

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_Girl without you I'm lost,_

_Cant face this compass at heart._

_Between mw and love,_

_You're the common denominator. Oh oh ohh, oh_

_You're the common denominator. Oh oh ohh, oh._

_Just a fraction of your love feels the air._

_And I fall in love with you, all over again._

He finished playing and smiled at me. I could barely see him through my tears.

"Don't cry shawty." he said to me, as he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I-" Justin cut me off.

"No apologizing Blaire," he said in a warning voice.

"I'm sor -I mean, okay." I said. I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

"That was the sweetest song. Really, it was Justin." I said to him.

"I'm glad you think so. I was meaning to um…ask you something Blaire."

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

He got up and pulled me with him, to a standing position. He put his forehead onto mine and intertwined our fingers.

"Would you be my girl, Blaire?" he asked me, hope in his eyes.

I blinked a few times and replayed those words in my mind.

_Did I hear that right?_ I thought.

I did really like Justin, and the fact that he had gone through all this to get me back by his side.

I looked him in the eyes. He was still waiting for my answer.

_Michael would want me to move on_, I thought.

"Yeah. I'd love to." I answered. He smiled, and I smiled back.

He placed his lips on mine, and we stayed that way for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When we parted, my phone started buzzing. I looked at the screen.

It was a text from Nikki.

_Hey Blaire, I'm sorry I left the house like that. I just…couldn't take Demi's talking anymore. I mean, I know I talk a lot, but she has that annoying nasal tone and…you know, never mind. Can I just come back to your house?_

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked me, an eyebrow raised.

I showed him the message and he laughed too.

"Yeah, she did always have that annoying voice." Justin said.

Just then someone appeared behind Justin. It was Demi.

"Who has an annoying voice?" she asked.

My eyes widened. Justin shook his head telling me not to worry.

"You." Justin said to her.

She was taken aback. "W- What?" she asked, confused and hurt.

"I said, YOU have an annoying voice." Justin repeated, more rudely this time.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about…" she said.

"Demi, you almost made Blaire hate me forever. I know you kissed me on purpose because you knew that she was going to come out of the bathroom at that moment. I wasn't paying attention." he said.

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it." Demi said.

"You didn't even pull away. You kissed me back." she said.

"I can't believe you would even show your face after what you did." Justin snarled at her.

"I can show my face if I want to. What you did was just as bad. You _kissed me back_ Justin. If you didn't want me to kiss you, then you would have pulled away!" she shouted.

I backed away.

Justin grabbed my waist and pulled me to his side and looked at me.

"Blaire, I already lost you once, I'm not loosing you again." he said to me.

"Oh _shut up!_" Demi said. "Do you know how stupid you sound?"

"Well you know what _you_ sound like Demi?" he said to her.

"What? What do I sound like Justin?" she snarled.

"You sound like a _whore_." he said.

I clapped my hands and laughed. "Yes. Thank you for telling her the truth!" I shouted.

I raised my hands in the air as if I was praising the Lord.

Justin laughed at me and Demi stomped off.

"What an _ass." _I mumbled.

Justin pulled his guitar over his shoulder and then picked me up bridal style.

"Lets get you back home baby." he smiled at me, then kissed my cheek. I laughed.

When we got to my house, I saw Nikki sitting on the front porch with her head in her hands. I jumped out of Justin's arms and ran over to her.

"Hey Nikki!" I said as I ran to her.

She looked up, dazed. She looked really tired.

I pulled her up and walked her by her shoulders up to my room and let her in.

"There Nicks. Just go to sleep. You seem really tired." I said.

She just nodded her head and laid down. She was asleep in seconds.

"Wow." Justin said as he came up behind me. "She was really tired."

"I know. So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

I yawned. He looked at me and smiled.

"You seem really tired too." he said, holding me in his arms.

I yawned again. "No! No, I'm not." I said. I didn't want him to leave.

He laughed. "Well, it's your house. So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well, you're the guest. So that's your pick." I answered.

"Touché." he replied.

I laughed and pulled him downstairs and into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure love." he smiled. "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"No, what do _you_ want to watch?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know. What do you have?" He asked yawning.

"Look whose tired now." I said, smug. He laughed.

"We have, Twilight, um…New Moon, uhh…A Walk To Remember…"

"Yeah, lets watch that!" he said, excited.

"A Walk To Remember?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said smiling. "I love that movie." he said.

"Okay."

I put it in, and Justin pulled me onto him on the couch. I only lasted about the first 30 minutes. The I was out cold.

_**Justin's POV:**_

Holding Blaire like this made me feel so special. She was my girl now, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that.

She was adorable when she slept. She placed her head onto my chest and then she started to snore. I laughed, but watched the movie.

_**Blaire's POV:**_

I woke up to the smell of food.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Justin beside me, and I was still in his arms. He was still sleeping, so I carefully got up and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Nikki at the stove, cooking what looked like eggs and sausages.

"Hey Nicks," I said groggily.

"Hey!" she replied cheerfully, a smile on her face.

I looked at the clock. _8:00 am._

"Wow, you're up early Nicks." I said, getting some fruit juice out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I know. I just kinda…woke up." she said.

"What made you want to cook?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just felt like cooking I guess." She said.

She was acting way too cheerful to be the Nikki I knew.

"Hmm, okay then." I said. "I'm going to go take a shower."

When I walked past the living room, I saw Justin start to move around on the couch. I walked over to him.

He was awake, and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Bieber." I said to him, smiling.

He jumped at the sound of me talking and then turned around.

"Whoa, shawty!" he said, as he grabbed me and pulled me down on the couch with him.

"Argh!" I shouted, as I collapsed onto him. I started to wrestle him, and I pushed him onto the floor. I smiled at him, and he looked shocked.

"Wow, you're pretty tough to be a shawty." he said.

"You're pretty weak to be a Bieber." I replied smoothly, and got up.

He just looked at me with a wide smile on his face.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, well, I'm going to go take a shower."

He nodded and got back onto the couch.

When I got back upstairs, I saw something shining in the sunlight on my bed. I walked over to it.

It was the same thing I was trying to pick up in my closet the other day.

I looked down at it and picked it up. I recognized it immediately.

I covered my mouth and my knees buckled and I fell back onto my bed.

It was the necklace Michael had given to me the night he died. I had dropped it in the closet when I got back from the hospital.

I gasped and looked at the center of it where the diamond was supposed to be. It was gone. I remember it came off during the crash.

_I have to find it! _I thought.

I threw on a pair of soffes, a lime green shirt and a navy blue vest. Then I put on some brown boots and put my hair up in a sloppy bun.

I ran down the stairs, and out the front door, not saying anything to Justin or Nikki. They were sitting on the couch watching TV. When I was out the door, I heard them calling my name. "Blaire!" they shouted to me. I didn't look back.

I kept running.

I ran down the street, through the neighborhood, through the city to the country road where we were riding that night.

I stopped when I got to the straight road where we started to get out of control on the motorcycle. I took a deep breath and walked down it, all the way to the tree where we had crashed.

When I got there, I saw the huge dent in the trunk. I sighed and closed my eyes. It hurt just to be here.

Then I saw it.

The diamond lay on the ground next to the tree trunk, barely covered by the dirt surrounding it.

My eyes started to tear up. I cant believe it was that easy. Just before I bent down to pick it up, I heard someone call my name.

"Blaire." they said.

I looked around frantically. I was scared now.

"Blaire." they said again. "Don't be scared."

Then I saw who was speaking to me. That person was standing under a shining bright light.

That person was Michael.

"Michael…?" I choked out. I couldn't believe it.

"Hello Blaire. I've missed you." he smiled at me.

I missed that smile so much. Before I knew it, I was runnig full speed towards him.

I stopped abruptly when I was standing right in front of him.

"C- can I hug you?" I asked.

He answered by opening his arms and smiling at me.

Walked closer to him and hugged him. I missed this so much. I lost control and started to sob.

"I miss you so much Michael." I said.

"I miss you too Blaire."

I felt like I never wanted to pull away, but I did. I pulled myself away and looked up at his face. He was looking down at me.

"Blaire, I know about you and Justin." he said to me.

"Are you…mad at me?" I asked.

"No. Of course not Blaire. I wanted you to move on. You're fifteen. You need to find some happiness." he said to me.

I couldn't believe it. All this time, I thought he wouldn't want me to move on. And here he was telling me otherwise.

"Okay Michael. Thank you for clearing that one up for me." I smiled, but a tear still trickled down my cheek.

He wiped the tear away.

"Oh, were you looking for this?" he asked, then he held out his hand and the diamond from my necklace appeared in his hand.

"Y- yeah." I answered.

"Here." he said. He took the necklace and placed the diamond back in. It just fit right back in. I was going to glue it back, but I guess that could work.

I just looked into his deep green eyes. "Thank you." I managed to say in a whisper.

"Anything for you Blaire. I think I should get going." he told me.

"What? N- no!" I sputtered. I squeezed him and cried. "I don't want you to leave me again!"

I felt him burry his face in my hair.

"I love you Blaire." he said. He let go of me. He turned me around and placed the necklace around my neck. He spun me around and kissed me softly. Then he hugged me one last time.

"Bye Blaire. It was lovely seeing my baby again." he whispered.

Then he was gone.

My breathing was uneven. But I just smiled, turned around, and walked toward home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

When I got back to my house, Justin and Nikki were sitting on the front steps waiting for me. Justin looked up and saw me.

"Blaire! Where did you go?" he asked me, worriedly.

I instantly put my hand around the diamond around my neck and smiled.

"I just went for a little walk." I said, dazed.

Justin looked at me angrily for a moment, then sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"Um…" Nikki said from behind us. I looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry Nicks." I said smiling. I let go of Justin. He pouted.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "C'mon you guys."

When we got into my house, we all sat on the couch and watched The Last Song.

_**DEMI'S POV:**_

"Ryan, I _saw_ her!" I told him, hoping he'd believe me.

"I just don't get it. Why would she be _talking_ to herself Demi?" Ryan asked me.

"I don't know! But I saw her talking to herself, and hugging and kissing the air Ryan!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Tell Justin that his girlfriend is crazy." I said. I wanted to get Blaire out of the picture.

"I'm not going to mess them up Dem. They _just_ got together."

"Ugh, Ryan. Why won't you just tell him? With that whole thing about her boyfriend _dying_ or whatever…" Ryan cut me off.

"Her boyfriend _died?_" he asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Last year. Justin told me."

Ryan's eyes widened then went back to normal.

"Then I'm definitely not saying anything." He said.

I sighed. "Whatever."

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

I looked over at Justin. He was fidgeting and playing with his hands.

"Justin, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He glanced over at me, and frowned.

"I have to tell you something Blaire." He said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to my room. I didn't like where this was going.

"What is it Justin?" I asked, sadly.

He sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Look Blaire, I uhh…have something to tell you…"

I cut him off.

"You mean to tell me that because you're _Justin Bieber_, you have to leave and go travel and do important things to make your fans happy." I finished for him. My voice was flat.

"I'm so sorry Blaire. I should have told you. I was just stuck in the moment…" My body stiffened.

"You mean…" I trailed off.

"No! Blaire, I'm not saying we cant be together. I'm just telling you that I have to leave for a little while. But I'll be back. I promise."

I relaxed. And laid my head down onto his chest. I closed my eyes.

"Blaire?" he asked. I opened my eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you mad at me?"

I laughed. "For what? Being teen pop star Justin Bieber? Um, no. That would be dumb."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I kept thinking you would yell and throw glass at me and punch me again." he chuckled.

"Yeah, um, I'm really sorry I did that to you." I said, looking away from him.

"Blaire, it's okay. You did it out of instinct. I don't blame you." he said.

Then he was kissing me. It got more intense by the second.

He was laying on the bed with me on top of him, my knees on either side of his waist.

I rolled over so that he was on top of me. I didn't like to be the one in control.

Then Nikki opened the door. We parted immediately.

"Um…I'm…sorry." then she quickly shut the door and ran down the stairs. I laughed and got up to follow her.

But before I could get out the door, Justin called my name.

"Blaire." he said. I turned around.

"I leave tomorrow evening." he whispered, looking down.

I nodded again and then left the room. He didn't follow me.

When I got downstairs, I found Nikki on the couch watching the movie. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What did you guys have to um… _"talk"_ about?" Nikki asked me.

"He told me that he has to leave tomorrow to go traveling." I said.

"You don't sound very upset." she answered, looking at me now.

"I know. I understand. He cant help that he has to go travel and make people happy." I said.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it. I was shocked to see Demi standing there.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked her.

Justin appeared behind me. "Go away." he said to her.

She looked down. Nikki then showed up behind me too.

"Get your ass out of here you annoying twit." Nikki said.

Justin, Nikki and I crossed our arms at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry for treating you guys so horribly." she said.

We uncrossed our arms.

"Ooh," we said.

"Okay." I answered her.

"Whatever." Nikki replied.

"It's fine." Justin said.

Then someone else appeared behind him. A guy with bright blue eyes.

"_Ryan?"_ Justin said.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Um, hi." I said to Ryan.

"Hey." he answered, smiling at me and looking me up and down.

Justin gave him a warning look. Ryan looked down at his feet.

"Since when did you hang out with Demi?" Justin asked him.

"Uhh, I don't really hang with her. She just came to me." he said.

"Huh." I grunted.

Demi turned around and walked away. That left Ryan standing there.

"You gonna follow her?" I asked him.

"Nah. Could I stay here with you guys? I don't feel like being with her." he said.

"Sure." I said.

He came in and I closed the door. As soon as Ryan and Nikki made eye contact, I could tell that they had clicked. I saw them smile at each other. Justin had noticed too.

I looked at him and he looked back and smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to finish what we had started.

When we got up to my room, he picked me up and threw me onto my bed.

"Now…where were we?" He said to me with a seductive smile on his face.

I giggled as he collapsed on top of me.

I realized that I was finally moving on from the better days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Justin is gone.**

**He left for California yesterday to do some meet and greets, concerts, and whatever other important things pop stars do.**

**Ryan was still here though. He and Nikki have been spending a bunch of time together. I'm happy for them.**

**But I missed Justin very much. He told me that he wouldn't be back for a whole week. He cried before he left. He wanted me to come with him, but it's his world on that tour bus. Not mine.**

"**Hey Blaire!" Ryan shouted to me from downstairs.**

"**Yeah?" I answered.**

"**Nikki and I are headed out. Do you wanna come with us?" he asked me.**

"**Nah, I'm fine. You two have fun." **

**After they left, I decided to go for a walk in the city. **

"**Nothing else to do around here." I muttered to myself.**

**Then my phone buzzed. A text from Justin:**

_**Hey babe, I miss you soo much. I really wish you would have come with me. I'm really lonely with out you here. Anyway, just checking to make sure my shawty was okay. I love you. Xx**_

**I typed my reply: **_**I love you too Justin.**_

**I was already dressed, so I just put on a hat and walked out the door. **

**This time, I walked with my head held high, with my arms swinging happily. I was in a good mood.**

**When I had walked about a mile, I got a little hungry, so I stopped at McDonalds.**

**When I walked in, I saw a familiar looking girl with long brown hair standing at the counter. She turned around and saw me. She did a double take.**

"**Hey, aren't you dating Justin?" she asked.**

"**Um, yeah…why?" I asked her.**

"**I'm friends with him. He's told me about you." she said.**

**I smiled half heartedly at her. "Oh really." I replied.**

**She smiled back at me. "Yeah."**

**I raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Caitlin. Caitlin Beadles." she told me.**

"**I'm Blaire."**

**She smiled again and turned around to get her food. All of a sudden, I wasn't hungry anymore. I was about to turn around when a short, fair haired little boy bumped into me. **

"**I'm sorry…" he trailed off.**

"**You're Justin's new girlfriend right?" he asked me, looking up at me.**

"**Um, yeah." I replied. Who else has he told. Gosh.**

"**I'm her sister." he pointed at Caitlin. **

"**I'm Christian Beadles. I'm Justin's friend." he said to me, smiling.**

"**That's nice. I'm Blaire." I said. I mean, what else am I supposed to say?**

"**Nice meeting you!" he called after me. I had turned around and started to walk out the door.**

_**That was interesting. **_**I thought to myself.**

**When I got outside, I decided to go for a walk in the park. **

**When I got to the entrance, I saw Ryan and Nikki holding hands not too far down the path. I decided to take the other path so they wouldn't see me.**

_**Caitlin's POV:**_

"I can't believe he's dating her!" I shouted to my brother, Christian.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"She just…doesn't seem to be his type." I said, looking down.

"Well, obviously, you weren't." he told me.

I glared at him. "We broke up for a reason."

"Whatever. I just think you're going a little overboard with this Caitlin."

I sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do? I still really like Justin. And now he's found someone else."

"Well, maybe you should try to hang with Blaire a little. If you become friends with her, you'd probably have more time with Justin." he said.

I smiled. "Christian Beadles, you are a genius."

His eyes widened. "What have I done." he said, melodramatically.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I was beginning to go a little mental without being able to see Blaire. Everywhere I went, something or someone reminded me of her. I couldn't get her out of my head. I felt like I was about to loose it, so I called her when I finally found some free time.

It rang once, twice, then she answered. I burst into tears at the sound of her voice.

"Hello? Justin?" she said, worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked me.

I calmed down a little. "I miss you." I told her.

She sighed. "Justin, you'll be back in a few days. Then you can see me, okay?"

I wiped me eyes. "You don't understand. I feel soo lonely right now. I really wish you would have come with me."

"Justin, like I said before, it's _your_ life on that tour bus, not mine. I'd be nothing but a distraction to you." she said.

I sighed. "But…" she cut me off.

"Justin, I love you now, and I'll _still_ love you when you get back here, okay? It's not like you're not coming back at all. Just don't think about it and before you know it, I'll be in your arms again."

I smiled. "I love you too Blaire."

"Now go on. I'm sure you have more important things to be doing than talking to me. Bye bye Justin." she said.

"Bye."

This was going to be tough. I needed her with me.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

After I hung up with Justin, I started to miss him even more. I guess I should follow my own advice and not think about it.

I made my way to the other path and started to walk down it, completely forgetting that it connected to the same path that Nikki and Ryan were walking on.

Ryan saw me. "Hey Blaire! Come over here." he shouted.

'_Shoot_,' I muttered.

I made my way over to them. Their hands were still intertwined.

"You look a little lonely. Come walk with us." he said to me.

I looked at Nikki for approval. She laughed.

"Of course it's alright Blaire."

I smiled, and started to walk with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**DEMI'S POV:**_

I'm really mad. This is so irritating.

_Why did Justin choose Blaire over me? _I thought.

Then an idea hit me. I pulled out my phone and called Chaz.

It rang once, twice, and then he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Chaz! I have to tell you something. Can you meet me at the mall in 10?" I asked him.

"Uhh, yeah. I'll be there. Bye."

I put my hair in a side ponytail and headed out the door. I got a taxi and rode to the mall.

When I got there, I saw Chaz at the entrance. I walked over to him.

"Hey!" I called to him.

"Hey." he said. "What did you want?"

"Well, you know how Blaire and Justin are dating?" I asked him.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"Do you like the fact that they're together?" I asked him.

"Well, I think she's hot. But I've never spoken to her before."

"Oh. Well, I don't like it. I don't want them together. I thought of a way for her to think that Justin doesn't like her." I told him.

"Demi, that's not a good idea. Aren't they happy together?" he asked me.

I thought about that.

"…Yeah." I said, looking down.

"Okay then. Leave it alone." he said to me.

"Well, if you help me with me plan, then they might break up and you could end up with Blaire! Because her friend is dating Ryan now…"

"Wait, what?" he cut me off.

"You didn't know that?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I didn't even know that Justin was dating Blaire. Nobody's said anything to me." he said.

"Oh, well, there's room in this plan for you."

"What about Caitlin? She still likes Justin too. I'm pretty sure of that. Caitlin has a better chance with Justin than you do, because they've dated." he said.

I looked down. "Yeah, but, still. It's worth a try. I don't want some random girl in the group all over Justin."

"But you were the new girl in the group not too long ago. You just…started hanging out with us. It was a little weird. But Blaire didn't just you know…walk in." he said.

I glared at him. "Whatever. Will you help me or not?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That depends on what the plan is."

"Alright here's the plan: since Justin is in L.A. for like, four more days, we can text Blaire from a random number and pretend it's we're Justin. We'll text her all this stuff about how he supposedly thinks that they shouldn't be together because he's too busy. And so we can end the relationship and then Blaire will be out of the equation."

I smiled at him. "What do you think?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't wanna do that to them Demi. It's like you're obsessed with Justin. If he liked you, than he would have let you know by now."

And with that, he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I sighed. _I guess I'll just ask Caitlin to help me._

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Hey Caitlin, meet me at the entrance of the park, kay?_

Within seconds, she replied: _**Kay.**_

I got another taxi and rode back to the park. When I got out of the taxi, I saw Caitlin standing at the entrance.

"Hey!" I called to her.

"Hey!" she said. "What's up?"

"I have an idea. You don't like the fact that Blaire and Justin are dating right?" I asked her, full of hope.

"Uhh, not really, no. Why?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Okay, here's that plan."

I told her the plan and she smiled when I finished.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" she said.

"Alright! Let's go to my house, kay?" I said.

"Kay."

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

I got tired of watching Ryan and Nikki love on each other, so I excused myself and left.

As I was walking home, my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen.

It was a text from some unknown number. I opened the message.

_Hey, it's Justin. This is my other number. How's my baby doing?_

I smiled, then typed my reply:

**I'm fine, thanks. (; How's everything over there?**

Within seconds, he replied.

_It's great. Still pretty busy. But um, there's something I need to tell you._

I frowned. This couldn't be good.

**What is it?**

A minute later, he answered.

_I don't think we can be together anymore. I'm really sorry, it's just, I don't think I have the time for a girlfriend right now. I'm way too busy. I'm really sorry. I still love you. Xx_

My eyes started to water and I felt short of breath. This is ridiculous.

_Why me? _I thought. I put my head down and power waked all the way home.

I got home just in time. The tears overflowed and I ran up to my room, closed the door, and flung myself onto my bed, face first.

I sobbed for a long time. I must have cried for about an hour. I was really starting to feel a special connection with Justin. And he just ended it.

When I stopped crying, I just laid there on my bed, unmoving.

I had no desire to do anything.

Then my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen.

Justin was calling me. I hit ignore and went into the bathroom to wipe off my smeared makeup, and take a shower.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I was starting to get worried. I've called Blaire like, ten times, and she hasn't answered.

I was thinking about calling her again when my mom told me that I had to get ready for a meet and greet.

_I'll just call her when I get back. _I thought.

_**CAITLIN'S POV:**_

I looked over at Demi and smiled.

"Whoo hoo!" we shouted.

"I bet she's crying her eyes out right now." Demi said to me, laughing.

I laughed with her. But then I felt guilty.

I stopped laughing and looked at Demi.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I feel bad. We just broke them up. And soon enough, Justin will come in and say that he never broke up with her." I said.

She considered that.

"Well, lets just see what happens. I mean, what if Justin comes back and tries to explain to her, but she doesn't wanna hear it? Then he'll leave, and then he'll be back with us." she said.

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work, we can always go for plan B." she said.

I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

When I got out of the shower, my phone screen was lit up. I walked over to it.

I had ten missed calls from Justin. I sighed.

_What does he want? _I thought to myself.

I picked up my phone and called him back.

He didn't answer, so I just left it at that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*The Next Day*

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I sat up, and looked over at the clock.

1:00pm.

"_Ugh._" I groaned.

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. I shielded my eyes from the sun.

When I got used to the light, I saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of me.

"Uhh, hi." I said, groggily.

"Um, hey. I'm Chaz, Justin's friend. Justin told me to err, check on you. He said that he's um, called you many times and you didn't answer. He wants me to make sure you're okay."

I just looked at him. "Why would he care if I was okay or not?" I asked him.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you two dating?" he asked me, his face full of confusion.

"No. He broke up with me in a text message yesterday. He wasn't even mature enough to call…" I trailed off. I didn't want to cry in front of someone I just met.

"What? That cant be possible…he just called me this morning and told me to come here."

"What?" I was confused.

He looked like he was ready to come inside.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked him.

He answered by walking past me and into the foyer.

"Do you still have the message that he supposedly sent you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I still have them. Why?"

"Do you mind if I see them? I think I know what's going on here."

I went upstairs and got my phone. When I looked at the screen, I had five missed calls from Justin.

I sighed and walked back downstairs.

"Here." I showed him the messages.

"Yeah, this isn't Justin's number. He has two phones, but this isn't one of the numbers." he said.

I crossed my arms. "Do you know who sent those messages to me then?"

"I think I have an idea." he took out his phone and dialed the number that had texted me.

He waited for a few seconds and then someone answered.

"Hello? Caitlin?" he said.

_That name sounds familiar…_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, did you use this number to text Blaire and make her think that Justin broke up with her?"

He paused.

Then he said: "Well, did you honestly think that somebody wasn't gonna figure this out? Why did you agree with Demi to do that?"

He paused again.

"I'm with Blaire right now, and she can hear everything I'm saying Caitlin. This is ridiculous."

He was cut off, and he stopped to listen.

"No, I'm not agreeing to that. I'm gonna tell Justin."

And with that, he hung up the phone.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Caitlin and Demi were the ones who sent you that message. Has Justin tried calling you?" he asked me.

I nodded. I was infuriated.

"I think you should call him back." he said.

He started for the door.

"No, wait! …I mean, could you err, stay here? I don't really like staying here all by myself…" I trailed off and looked down.

I could feel him staring at me. I looked up.

"Uhh, sure. I can stay." he said smiling.

I smiled back. Then I remembered that I wasn't dressed yet and my hair was all messed up.

I gasped. "_Oh crap!"_ I muttered.

"I'll be right back, uhh, I have to go change. You can just…make your self comfortable." I gestured toward the living room and ran up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I went into my closet and picked out the most casual but presentable thing I could find.

I put on a red sundress that ended right above my knees, and I brushed my hair and gave myself a bump. And put on some makeup.

I don't know why I was getting so dressed up, but I had a guy over, and I wanted to look nice.

When I got back downstairs, I found Chaz sitting on the couch. He obviously found his way to the remote to the TV because he was engrossed in some stupid Degrassi show.

I walked over to him and he looked up. He did a double take and stood up. He walked closer to me.

"Wow…you look uhh, great." he said.

I flashed him a smile and sat down. I picked up my phone and looked up at Chaz. I raised an eyebrow at him. I smiled.

He was looked at me with his mouth slightly ajar.

I laughed. "Sit down and help me. I don't know what to say to Justin if he answers." I said.

"Okay sexy." he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I dialed his number, but instantly burst into a cold sweat.

I must have looked really dazed cause Chaz spoke up.

"If you want me to talk to him, I'll do it for you." he said, suggestively.

I shook my head and waited.

Then he answered.

"Hello?" he said, eagerly. I was struggling to find my voice.

"Hello?" he said again.

I found my voice. But it was very quiet.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Blaire? Blaire! Man, I cant believe it's you! Do you know how many times I've called you? What's wrong with you? You cant even call me back? You had me worried sick! I couldn't even concentrate!…"

I dropped the phone. I had no response to any of that. I just got up and walked outside onto the front porch.

_**CHAZ'S POV:**_

I watched Blaire get up and walk out of the house.

Then I looked down at her phone. I picked it up to hear Justin still ranting on and on.

"Hello?" I said.

He stopped shouting. "Hello? _Chaz?_" he said.

"Uhh, yeah. Blaire just kinda, got a little upset and…um, walked out of the house."

"Why is she upset?" he asked, full of concern.

"Well, you just kinda yelled at her." I said.

"Well she had me going crazy sitting around waiting for her to call! What did she expect me to do? Sweet talk to her?" he said.

"Well, something happened and she thought you had…ended you guys relationship."

"_What? _What happened?" He asked.

"Caitlin and Demi used a random number to text her and tell her that you didn't have time for a girlfriend…so she thought you had broken up with her. But when I came over here to check on her, I called the number they used and Caitlin answered. She said that they did it."

"Oh my gosh. Well, will you tell her that I'm sorry and give her the phone?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hold on."

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

_What is wrong with him? _I thought.

_I mean, no hey how are you? No I've missed you? _I was totally hurt.

Then Chaz walked up to me and handed me the phone. I looked at it and shook my head.

"I don't wanna talk to him right now." I said.

"Come on Blaire. I told him what happened. He's worried sick about you. Just talk to him." he handed me the phone. I took it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice flat.

Chaz gave me a look. I sighed.

"Hello? Baby? I'm so sorry I blew up on you like that! I had no idea…just, how…are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked him.

"That's great…and I'm good. Just tired. And I miss you so much. I already have what we're gonna do when I get back, okay? You're gonna love it, I promise."

I smiled. "Okay."

I could hear him talking to someone in the background.

"Yeah, alright…okay mom…Hey, um, Blaire? I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Justin."

"Bye Blaire."

After I hung up, I don't know what came over me, but I just started to cry.

Chaz didn't really know what to do with himself, so he just hugged me. I hugged him back. I really needed it. After a few seconds, I got myself together.

"Thanks Chaz." I said.

"Your welcome.." he answered. But I didn't let go of him for a while.

I just stayed there with my arms wrapped around him for what felt like a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**DEMI'S POV:**_

I was really bored, and I had left Caitlin's place. So I decided to go for a walk.

As I was walking, I saw to figures move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Blaire embracing Chaz. And they weren't parting or anything. I gasped.

I pulled out my phone and texted Caitlin. I told her what I saw. Almost instantly, she texted back her reply:

_OMG, are you serious? Now we have something to tell Justin! Cause our plan with the text didn't work. Chaz found out and told Blaire about it. And he told Justin._

My face fell. But I got excited again because we had something even better.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

_*Hours later*_

_I cant believe that Caitlin and Demi would stoop that low. _I thought.

What did I ever do to them?

I have to get home. I don't want anything else happening while I'm gone.

Just then my phone started to buzz. I looked at the screen. A message from Caitlin. I opened it.

_Justin, we're really sorry for what we did…but this time, we're being for real. Blaire is cheating on you with Chaz._

I read that message over and over again. I couldn't get that through my head. That can't possibly be. Blaire would never do that to me…would she?

I called Caitlin. Seconds later she answered.

"Hello? Justin?" she said.

"What makes you think Blaire is cheating on me?" I asked her.

"Demi was taking a walk and she saw Blaire embracing Chaz. And they weren't letting go. They just stood there like that."

I felt my heart pang with hurt.

_Why would Chaz do that? _I wondered.

"I don't believe that Caitlin." I said, shaking my head.

"We'll, I'm not lying."

I just hung up on her. I was…heartbroken.

My best friend and my girlfriend had just betrayed me.

I dialed Blaire's number.

_Last time it wasn't me, but this time I mean it, we're done. _I thought sadly to myself as I waited for her to answer.

When she answered, I just spoke.

"Blaire, how could you do this to me? How could you cheat on me with Chaz? What have I ever done to you? I thought we had something special Blaire. But I guess I was wrong. We're done."

I hung up the phone. Tears brimmed my eyes. But I didn't have time for crying. I had things to do.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

I cant believe Justin actually broke up with me. I thought we had something too. But I didn't cheat on him! What was he talking about?

Then my phone started ringing. Chaz was calling. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Blaire! Did Justin call you? He just yelled at me for going behind his back with you! What does he mean?" he shouted.

"I don't know. But…he just broke up with me. For real this time." I choked out. I was crying now.

"Hold on, I'll be there in like, five minutes. I think I know who's behind this."

I hung up and keeled over. I was in the kitchen, but I couldn't get up to go to my room or anything. I was truly heartbroken.

About five minutes later, just as Chaz predicted, my doorbell rang.

I had calmed down a bit, so I got up and opened the door. Chaz walked straight in.

"I cant believe them! I bet one of them saw us hugging or something, and told him. Yep, that's what it was. Cause we haven't been seen in public together…"

I sniffled. He looked at me and stopped talking.

"Aww, Blaire…" he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I shoved my face into his chest and cried. I cried so hard that I became lightheaded and almost passed out. Chaz carried me to the couch and set me on it.

I laid my head on his lap and he stroked my hair until I calmed down.

When I stopped crying, I sat up and placed my head on his shoulder. I had a huge headache.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Do you think we should call Justin and try to explain?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You can. He won't listen to me." I said.

"No, he won't listen to me. But he'd listen to you." he said.

I looked at him. "What makes you think that? He probably hates me right now."

"I bet he misses you, and regrets what he did. He doesn't even know the whole story." he said.

I nodded and took out my phone. I dialed his number.

It rang for a long time. I was about to hang up when he answered.

I choked up.

"Hello?" he said, flatly.

"H-hello?" I said.

"What do you want Blaire?" he asked me.

I thought about what I was going to say.

"I…I wasn't cheating on you with Chaz." I said, softly.

"Then what were you doing?" he asked, harshly.

Chaz took the phone. "She wasn't cheating on you Justin. After she hung up the phone with you yesterday, she started to cry because she missed you. So I hugged her. That's it. Nothing else." he said.

Justin didn't say anything for a while. But Chaz seemed to know that he hadn't hung up.

Then he spoke. "Are you sure that's it?" I heard him say.

"Yes. I'm positive." Chaz responded.

"Okay, let me speak to Blaire." he said.

I took the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Blaire, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening. This is just crazy…I guess I'm just missing you so much…" he stopped talking. I could hear his voice cracking.

"Justin, if you wanna stay broken up then…that's fine…well, it's not fine…it's just…if that's what you want, then just tell me." I said, closing my eyes.

"Blaire, you know that's not what I want." he said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked him.

"I want us to be together. I just wanna be able to trust you…" I cut him off.

"_What?_ You don't _trust_ me? Justin, you're the one who isn't here, okay? _I'm_ the one who needs to be able to trust _you._" I said, angrily.

He sighed.

"Justin, I think we should just take a break until you get back." I said.

I heard him gasp. "What? No, Blaire, please! Don't do that! I cant handle it…please." he said.

I closed my eyes. "Justin, I think that's the best thing for us to do. I didn't say we shouldn't be together until you come back, I said take a break. There's a difference." I said.

He was crying now. "No, no, no, no, no, no, please! Don't…please." was all he could manage to say.

I looked at Chaz. He shrugged his shoulders. I sighed.

"Fine Justin. No break, okay?" I said.

He had calmed down. "Thank you. I _promise _everything will be better when I come back. If I finish work early, then I might be able to come back one day sooner. I love you Blaire."

My eyes widened. Chaz whipped his head toward me and gasped.

I looked at Chaz. I didn't know what to say. He nodded his head furiously.

So I replied: "I love you too Justin." and it felt so right. I smiled.

He laughed. "Can I speak to Chaz please?" he asked.

I gave Chaz the phone. I heard Justin apologize to Chaz about blowing up at him earlier. Then he hung up the phone and looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Looks likes someone's got a new lover." he said.

I smiled wide. "Yeah, I guess so." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*3 days later*

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I sighed with relief.

I'm all done with work, so now I can go home to see Blaire.

I've treated her pretty badly, and I really wanna make up for it. I'm gonna take her to my hometown in Canada.

_She's gonna love it. _I thought.

My phone started buzzing. It was a call from Ryan.

I picked up to hear Ryan shouting at me.

"Dude, Justin! Something terrible happened to Blaire! You have to get here fast! She needs you." he said.

I dropped my phone.

"What? What happened to her?" I shouted.

Then I realized I dropped the phone.

I picked it up.

"Dude!" Ryan shouted to me.

"What happened to her? Tell me!"

It sounded like he wasn't alone. He was running too.

"Just hurry up and get here man!"

He hung up the phone.

I hopped up off the bed and scrambled around the hotel room. I got my suitcase and shoved all my belongings in it. I raced to where my mom was staying and barged in.

"Mom! Mom!" I shouted. I was about to cry.

Something's happened to Blaire, and I don't even know what.

"MOM!" I shouted again. I ran around the room looking for her. When I got to the kitchen, I saw she left a note on the fridge.

_Justin, Scooter and I are down at Applebee's._

_If you need anything, just call me or come down here, alright?_

_Love, mom._

I called her.

"Hello?" she said. She sounded like she was having a wonderful time.

"Mom! Mom, you gotta get back here! We have to get back to Atlanta now!" I screamed.

"Justin! What's wrong?"

I was growing impatient. "There's no time for explaining! Something's happened to my girlfriend. I need to be with her!"

"Okay, Justin, I'll be there in a few-" I hung up on her.

I grabbed all my things and ran down the stairs to the checkout desk. The bellboys started putting my things in the limo.

_I have to tell someone where I'm going. _I thought.

I ran back up the stairs to where Usher was staying. When I got there, I started to pound my fist on the door.

"Usher!" I shouted.

He opened the door frantically. "What is it man?" he said, looking around.

"Blaire…my girlfriend…she's hurt and I don't know what happened. All I know is that she needs me and I have to get to her. So I'm flying back to Atlanta. When my mom and Scooter get back, tell them okay?"

"Aight JB. Go on."

I thanked him and ran down the hall, down the stairs, through the lobby, and into the limo. When I got in, Kenny got in beside me instead of in the front.

"What's wrong JB?" he asked.

"Blaire, my girlfriend…something happened to her. I need to get back to her. I'm going to the airport."

He nodded, and we were off to the airport.

When we finally got there, I raced to the front desk and demanded for the next flight to Atlanta. I got one that was only an hour from now. I sighed, but at least I didn't have to wait that long.

I went over to a seat and sat down to wait.

_**RYAN'S POV:**_

This is horrible. She might not make it.

Blaire got hit by a truck while we were out walking. None of us had seen it coming. The truck didn't even stop to see if she was okay.

We're all at the hospital now. Me, Nikki, and Chaz. She's in critical condition, and she might not be alive when Justin gets back.

Nikki is crying super hard. I'm trying to calm her down, but nothing I do is helping.

Chaz is pacing up and down the hall way. I think I saw a tear trickle down his cheek earlier.

The only person who isn't here is Justin.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

I can't see or feel anything. I cant move my body. But I can still hear everything that's happening around me.

Apparently, I got hit by a truck. That's what everyone around me is saying. I've heard Ryan's voice, Chaz's voice, and Nikki's. Well, Nikki was too busy crying.

The only voice I haven't heard is Justin's. I thought he'd be here by now. He was supposed to leave earlier today.

_Maybe he got held up. _I thought to myself.

Then, I got my sense of feel back, because I suddenly felt this jolting pain in my back, and I screamed.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I was finally on a plane back to Atlanta. Kenny had come with me to make sure I didn't get harassed by any fans. We were already in flight. There was about 3 and a half hours to go. I kept looking out the window and back down at my hands.

I was so upset for not being with her. I kept fidgeting around in my seat. Kenny put his hand on my arm.

"Justin, chill, alright? It'll be fine. Maybe you should try going to sleep. We'll probably be in Atlanta by the time you wake up."

I nodded. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I was asleep.

_**RYAN'S POV:**_

Blaire's earsplitting screams are the only thing I can hear. She sounds like she's in some terrible pain. We tried to go in the with her to talk her through it, but the nurse said we needed to stay out in the hall.

We looked through the window and she was covered in tubes. She can't breath on her own, so the machine is doing it for her.

"_If she keeps screaming, she might not make it. She'll forget to breathe and then…_"

That's what I heard the doctor say as she walked past me.

My stomach dropped. This is horrible. If she doesn't come through…then I don't know what'll happen.

Then I heard Chaz gasp. I got up and ran over to him.

"What? What happened?" I asked him, trying to see through the window. Chaz was blocking it.

He was turning pale white.

He looked over at me. "Dude…" he said.

"What?" I was still trying to see through the window. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"She's gone." he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**STILL RYAN'S POV:**_

I just looked at him. This cant be happening.

Nikki must have figured it out because she was crying even harder than before. I ran over to her and she fell into my arms.

"I-I can't believe she's gone!" she said.

Chaz was on the floor now with his head in his hands.

_Justin's gonna be torn. _I thought.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

When I woke up, we weren't in motion anymore. I looked around and saw people getting their bags from the stash overt the seats. I reached up and got my bag.

When I got off the plane, I called Ryan.

"Man, Justin…" he said when he answered. He sounded as if he were crying.

"I'm in Atlanta now! How is she?" I asked.

"Well, um…Justin…she's…" I cut him off.

"I'm on my way. Don't tell her I'm coming. I wanna surprise her." I said.

"Justin…" he said.

I didn't listen. I just really wanted to get to Blaire.

"I'm hanging up now Ryan."

I hung up and got into a truck. Kenny sped down the road towards the hospital.

I was growing more and more excited as we got closer to the hospital. When Kenny pulled up to the entrance, I was already getting out of the truck.

I ran through the doors and down to the front desk.

"Where's Blaire Truscott?" I half yelled at the woman at the desk.

She pointed down the hall and I took off full speed ahead. When I got down the hall, I saw Nikki, Chaz, and Ryan. Nikki was crying really hard, Chaz was on the floor, and Ryan was just awkwardly standing against the wall.

"Hey! Guys! Where is she? How is she doing?" I asked them.

Chaz looked at Ryan. "You didn't tell him?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"He didn't give me the chance to." he said, looking down.

My heart nearly stopped. "Tell me what? What?" I asked them, worried now.

Chaz stood up and walked over to me. "Justin…Blaire…she's gone."

He said. "She's gone." he repeated.

I felt like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't process those words.

"W- what?" I asked. I was shaking my head furiously. I just realized what Chaz meant.

I keeled over. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" I kept repeating myself. I covered my head with my hands.

I immediately went from feeling sad and helpless to a big steaming pot of anger.

I shot up off the ground.

"Blaire!" I shouted. Tears were streaming down the sides of my face.

"Blaire!" I walked through the door of her room to see he laying still on the bed.

"Blaire…" I trailed off. I walked up to her.

I pulled up a seat and sat down next to the bed. I took her lifeless hand and held onto it.

"Blaire…please, come back. I need you here with me. I-I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should've been. Just…please come…back." I could speak. I was crying too hard.

I placed my head onto her chest and sobbed. I couldn't believe she was gone. Forever.

I cried long and hard. To the point where I had a huge headache. When I finally got a hold of myself, I looked at her face.

Just then I heard something beep. I looked over to where the noise was coming from. The monitor. A green squiggle line kept going across the screen. Then the doctor ran in the room.

She grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse.

"She's pulling through!" she shouted. Then a bunch of nurses rushed in with tubes and medications. They hooked the tubes to her and I saw her chest start to heave up and down. The doctor looked over at me.

"It's gonna be fine. She's breathing now." she nodded her head to clarify that everything was gonna be okay.

I breathed in a breath of relief. I walked out of the room and back over to everyone.

"She's alright you guys. She pulled through. She's breathing now." I said. I closed my eyes and sat down in a chair. Nikki rushed over to me and sat down.

"Really? She's alive?" she asked me, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "Go see for yourself." I said.

She leaped toward the window and looking inside. Chaz and Ryan were right behind her.

Nikki screamed a cry of joy and leaped into Ryan's arms. Now she was crying tears of happiness.

Chaz walked over towards me and sat down. "That was close. You got here just in time. What did you say to her?" he asked me.

"I told her I needed her with me and that I was sorry for not being here. Then, she just kinda…woke up." I said. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes again.

I was so relieved.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

I heard Justin's voice and that made me tune back in to life. He doesn't know how happy it made me to hear his voice. I managed to form a faint smile on my face.

The doctor placed a hand on my cheek as if to acknowledge that she had seen me smile. I continued to breathe. It felt great to be able to do something on my own. I still couldn't move.

Then I managed to open my eyes.

I looked around. Nobody was in the room. I was alone. I didn't like it. I started to focus really hard. I was trying to get my head to move. And so that I could speak.

After about five minutes of focusing, I started to move my head around. I looked over at the window and saw Chaz staring at me, eyes wide.

"Yo, Justin! She's moving!" he shouted.

I blinked a few times and kept moving my head around. Then Justin came in the room. He ran over to me.

"Blaire!" he said excitedly. He took my hand and sat down in the chair next to me.

I turned my head toward him. "Justin…" I said. My voice was soft and extremely soft.

He smiled. I put on the nicest smile I could.

"I'm so glad you're okay." he said to me.

I smiled again. Then I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Blaire? Blaire?" Justin said.

I opened my eyes. "Yes?" I asked him.

He sighed a sigh of relief. "You scared me." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just in so much pain. And I'm really tired."

"Well, don't worry Blaire. I'll be here with you through this every step of the way. I'll never let you go. I promise."

He squeezed my hand.

I smiled. "I love you Justin." I said as closed my eyes.

"I love you too Blaire. Forever and always." he said.

And with that, I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**DEMI'S POV:**_

I really hope that truck did some damage to her.

I paid that guy way too much for nothing to happen. I heard Blaire was in the hospital. But I don't know anything else.

_Maybe I should go see what's up. _I thought.

I walked downstairs and out the door.

_She better be dead. _I said to myself.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

After Blaire fell asleep, I kissed her on the cheek and left the room. I wanted to let her rest. I sat down in the hallway. I started to think about things.

The doctor said she fractured her back. I would do anything for me to be in that bed and not her. I cant stand to see her this way. It doesn't seem fair to me.

I should have been here. If I was there, I would have ran out there and pushed her out of the way. I would have taken the hit.

Then I saw Demi walking down the hallway. I glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at her.

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "I came to check on Blaire."

She started for the door to Blaire's room. I blocked her.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her." I said.

I just knew she was going to try to do something to her.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." she said defensively.

Chaz walked up behind me. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to her, alright Justin?"

I sighed. "Yeah...sure. Okay. Go ahead." I gave Chaz a warning look. He better make sure nothing happens to her.

I looked over at Ryan and Nikki.

Nikki was asleep. Ryan looked up at me. "I think I'm gonna take her home. She needs some sleep."

I nodded, and he picked her up and started down the hallway.

I sat back down as I watched Chaz. He was standing on the outside of the door, looking in through the window. Nothing seemed to be happening, so I closed my eyes.

About five minutes later, my phone buzzed.

I looked at the screen. It was my mom. I answered it to hear her screaming on the other end.

"Justin Drew Bieber, what is wrong with you? Why would you leave California without me? What were you thinking?" she yelled.

"Mom, I told Usher the situation and he told me that I could leave. And even if I were to ask you and have you tell me I couldn't leave, I would have left anyways." I said.

"What? What situation?" she asked me.

"Blaire, my girlfriend, got run over by a truck. She had _died_, but she pulled through. I told her that I'd be here with her every step of the way. No matter what you have to say about it."

With that said, I hung up the phone, and turned it off.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

(Italics means she's dreaming.)

_I'm sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for Justin to meet me. He's supposed to take me on a romantic walk in the park. We planned on having a nice candle-lit picnic. _

_He was already ten minutes late. I looked at all the other couples holding hands, totally in love. And then there's me, sitting here on a park bench, lonely. _

_I looked at my watch. It was a G-shock. Justin had bought it for me as a get well gift. _

_Twenty minutes had passed. _

_He stood me up._

_I got up and walked home. When I got there, I had changed out of my dress and heels and sat on my bed. Even by then, he hadn't called. _

_I sighed and laid down. Then I cried myself to sleep._

(End of dream.)

I woke up suddenly from a pain in my back. It hurt so bad, so I started crying. Then the nurse walked in.

"Here you go." she said as she gave me some medicine to take for the pain.

"After about 10 minutes your back should feel better, okay?" she said.

I nodded, then I just looked at the ceiling. _Why me? _I thought.

Then I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Justin walking in.

"Hey babe." he said. "Are you still in pain?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. That truck really must have hit me hard.

He sat down on the side of my bed and smiled at me. I smiled back. I wish I could hug him, but I didn't have much control of my arms.

I started to pout. He looked me in the eyes.

"I want to hug you, but I cant move my arms…" I said.

His eyes sparkled with fresh tears. Then he hugged me.

Suddenly, I felt better than ever.

**FIVE WEEKS LATER.**

I slowly got out of my bed in the hospital and walked to my wheelchair. I was finally going home!

I sat down and wheeled myself out of the room and down the hall. Justin was at my house waiting for me to get there. He said he had something planned for us.

I couldn't help but smile when I got to the front desk. Ryan, Nikki, and Chaz all ran to me, all smiles.

"I'm so glad you can finally go home now!" Nikki shouted as she hugged me tightly.

I looked at Chaz and Ryan and smiled. They seemed speechless. So I didn't say anything.

When we got outside, there was a stretch limo waiting for us. Kenny was standing outside of it, smiling.

Chaz picked me up and set me down inside the limo. Ryan pushed the wheelchair back inside the hospital. Nikki sat next to me.

"When we get back to your house, you have to take this pill, okay?"

She said.

I nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm finally going back home." I whispered to myself.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I was rushing around Blaire's house. She'll be here in about 20 minutes.

I made my famous grilled cheese sandwiches, set up a bunch of her favorite movies, and I had my guitar ready. I planned to sing to her again.

Then tomorrow, we're having a picnic in the park, at sunset. She loves the sunset.

All this thinking made me loose track of time. I heard a car door slam and I ran to the window.

_She's here! _I shouted in my head.

I dimmed the lights and turned on some soft, romantic music.

I smiled to myself as I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Blaire in her wheelchair, smiling at me like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello Blaire." I said to her as I rolled her into the house.

Ryan, Chaz, and Nikki turned around and got back into the limo. This was Blaire's night. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again.

I picked her up and placed her on the couch. I had to set her down carefully because her back was still bothering her.

"I made your favorite!" I smiled at her as she smiled back at me.

She gasped. "Grilled cheese? Yay!" she shouted.

I laughed and went to get her one. As soon as I handed it to her, she gulped it down in four bites.

"Wow. Someone was hungry!" She looked at me pouted.

"Can I have another one?" she asked me, not sure if I was willing to get it for her.

"Of course. This is your night. You can have anything you want." I smiled and got up to get her another one.

She devoured that one too.

"Sorry, it's just… that hospital food was nasty!" she gagged at the memory.

I smiled and scooted closer to her. I wrapped her in my arms for the first time in a long time.

"I missed you soo much Blaire." I said sadly.

She squeezed me tightly. "I missed you way more."

"Haha, I doubt it babe. What do you want to watch? I got all your favorite movies here." I said to her.

"Oh really? Even _Nights in Rodanthe?_" She asked.

"Yeah, I got that one. Here, I'll play it." I put the movie in and we laughed and cried through all the movies.

It looked like she was getting bored of movies, so I turned off the TV.

"Hey, I have another surprise for you." I walked over to my guitar, picked it up, and started strumming. I walked toward her and started singing.

_I always knew you were the best_

_The coolest girl I know._

_So prettier than all the rest,_

_The star of my show._

_So many times I wished,_

_You'd be the one for me._

_I never knew it'd get like this,_

_Girl, whatcha do to me?_

_You're who I'm thinking of._

_Girl you ain't my runner up._

_And no matter what,_

_You're always number one._

_My prize possession, one & only._

_Adore ya, girl I want ya._

_The one I cant live without,_

_That's you, that's you._

_You're my special little lady._

_The one that makes me crazy._

_Of all the girls I've ever known,_

_It's you, It's you._

_My favorite, My favorite,_

_My favorite, My favorite girl_

_My favorite girl._

_You're used to going out your way,_

_To impress these Mr. Wrongs_

_But you can be yourself for me,_

_I'll take you as you are._

_I know they said believing in love,_

_Is a dream that cant be real._

_So girl, lets right a fairytale,_

_And show them how it feels_

_You're who I'm thinking of._

_Girl you ain't my runner up._

_And no matter what,_

_You're always number one._

_My prize possession, one & only._

_Adore ya, girl I want ya._

_The one I cant live without,_

_That's you, that's you._

_You're my special little lady._

_The one that makes me crazy._

_Of all the girls I've ever known,_

_It's you, It's you._

_My favorite, My favorite,_

_My favorite, My favorite girl_

_My favorite girl._

_You take my breath away_

_With everything you say_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_My baby, my baby, ohh_

_Promise I'll play no games_

_Treat you no other way,_

_Than you deserve cause you're_

_The girl of my dreams._

_My prize possession, one & only._

_Adore ya, girl I want ya._

_The one I cant live without,_

_That's you, that's you._

_You're my special little lady._

_The one that makes me crazy._

_Of all the girls I've ever known,_

_It's you, It's you._

_My favorite, My favorite,_

_My favorite, My favorite girl_

_My favorite girl._

I ended the song with a crazy guitar solo and then I looked at Blaire.

She was gazing at me with love in her eyes. I could feel it although I was across the room.

She managed to get up and walk over to me. She wrapped her arms around me. Then she whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much Justin." she said.

I smiled. "I love you too Blaire."

She was awfully tired, so I picked her up and took her to her room. As soon as I laid her down on her bed, she was asleep.

I kissed her on the cheek. And before I walked out of the room, I glanced back at her. She started to smile. Then she mumbled something in her sleep.

"I…love you… Justin." she said.

I smiled and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

{Italics means she's dreaming. She's continuing the dream she had last time.}

_I woke up with a tear stained face and a broken heart. I heard the doorbell ringing, so I walked downstairs to answer it._

_I saw Demi standing there in front of me. _

"_You ass! Why are you still alive?" she shouted at me. She started walking toward me._

"_Justin Drew Bieber is MINE. And I wont let you spend anymore time with him." she said to me._

_She pulled out something from behind her back. I took me a few seconds to realize that what she held in her hands was a knife. And she was planning on using it to kill me._

_I ran upstairs and closed the door in my room. I locked it and ran into the bathroom. I heard her kicking my door, trying to knock it down._

"_I'm gonna kill you Blaire!" she screamed. _

_I started to cry. _

_Then she made her way into my room. I heard the door hit the ground._

"_Where are you, you slut?" she screamed. _

_I was trying to hold it in, but I couldn't any longer. I screamed._

_{End of dream.}_

I woke up screaming my heart out. I was screaming from fear and from my back pain. I had moved to suddenly.

Then the next thing I knew, Justin had his arms around me.

"Blaire! What's wrong? What happened?" he shouted over my screams.

When I finally calmed down, I was sobbing. I couldn't control myself. I was shaking really hard.

Demi's words rang in my head, over and over.

"_I'm gonna kill you Blaire!"_

When I finally realized someone was protecting me, I stopped crying.

I shoved my face into Justin. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Please stay up here with me Justin. I'm scared!" I shouted.

"Why? What happened Blaire?"

So I told him about the dream I had and what Demi was planning to do to me. Or at least what she was planning to do to me in my dreams.

"I'm so sorry Blaire. I'll stay up here with you." he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried some more. He just kept whispering things like "Shh" and "Everything's gonna be alright".

I finally fell asleep after Justin sang U Smile. I fell asleep smiling.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

Blaire really scared me. I thought someone had broken in or something.

That dream she had was just…odd. I don't know where that came from.

After I sat there for about ten more minutes, I figured out what was happening.

Demi set up everything. She got someone to run over Blaire with a truck, so that Blaire wouldn't be in the way.

"Oh my Gosh." I gasped. I woke up Blaire.

"What is it Justin?" she mumbled.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

She was already propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, tell me."

"Okay…I think I know who ran you over Blaire." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you know who did this to me?" she asked.

I nodded. "I think Demi got someone to track you down and run you over. That may be the reason why you had that weird dream." I said.

She gasped. "I'm scared Justin."

"You don't have to be. I'm here."

I hugged her tightly and sang to her again until she fell asleep.

I really don't want this to be happening to her. She doesn't deserve this.

Not at all.

I frowned and placed my head on top of Blaire's. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

_***The Next Day***_

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I shot up out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Then I was wheezing because my back stung with pain.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I finished, I walked downstairs really quietly, and carefully.

I looked around the corner wall and saw Justin in the Kitchen. We was placing a plate full of pancakes on a tray, along with chocolate milk. My favorite thing to drink.

I realized that he expected me to be in bed, so I ran silently back upstairs and got back into bed. I pretended to be asleep.

When he walked in, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like someone's awake." he said. I could tell he was smiling.

I sat up slowly and looked at him. I was right. He was smiling.

He set the tray on my lap and I dug in. He sat next to me and watched as I devoured my food.

"Hey Blaire, I have more plans for today. Well, more like this evening." he said.

"Ooooh, what are we doing?" I asked.

"I was planning on having a picnic at sunset." he said. Then he smiled.

"Oh really? I love the sunset!" I smiled at him.

"Yep. But before that, today I have some things to do. I'm not going out of state, I'll just be in the city. I have a few photo shoots today."

"Okay." I said. "Can't wait."

"Okay, well Chaz, Ryan, and Nikki are on their way over. I don't want you here by yourself. Ever." he said.

"Me either."

Then The doorbell rang. "They're here." he said.

Justin let them in, and I got dressed. When I walked downstairs, there was a gift waiting for me.

"You guys got me something? Aww, thanks!"

I opened it to find a puppy inside.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" I said.

"Name it!" they all shouted at me.

"I'm gonna call you…Biebs." I said. I looked over at Justin.

"Aww, you named him after me." he smiled and then hugged me.

"I have to go. But I'll see you tonight shawty." he kissed me on the cheek and then he was gone.

"You guys wanna go to the mall?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Ryan and Chaz groaned, but they agreed to come.

"This is gonna be the best day ever." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_***Later that day***_

It was about time to meet Justin at the park. He said that he had everything set up under an oak tree. The oak tree was by a cliff, and at the bottom, there was a lake.

He picked a gorgeous spot.

It was 7:00, and he said he'd be here around 7:30. So I sat down on the nearby park bench and waited. Then I had a flashback to my dream the other night…

_I'm sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for Justin to meet me. He's supposed to take me on a romantic walk in the park. We planned on having a nice candle-lit picnic. _

_He was already ten minutes late. I looked at all the other couples holding hands, totally in love. And then there's me, sitting here on a park bench, lonely. _

_I looked at my watch. It was a G-shock. Justin had bought it for me as a get well gift. _

_Twenty minutes had passed. _

_He stood me up._

_I got up and walked home. When I got there, I had changed out of my dress and heels and sat on my bed. Even by then, he hadn't called. _

_I sighed and laid down. Then I cried myself to sleep._

I shook my head to get rid of the memory.

"_That's not gonna happen." _I kept repeating to myself.

But then as time started to pass, I realized that my dream _was _happening.

He was twenty minutes late.

"_Maybe if I wait longer, he'll show up." _I thought.

So I waited about thirty more minutes. Still no sign of Justin.

I waited ten more minutes. Still no Justin.

"_He's a whole hour late!" _I thought to myself.

He stood me up. Just like in my dream.

So I got up and started to walk home.

He _knows_ I'm still in serious pain. I walked. I mean, _waddled_, all the way here to be with him. I have my back brace on and everything!

"_He has a lot of explaining to do."_ I said to myself as I made my way up my porch steps.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

Blaire's gonna be so upset.

I missed our date! I hope she wasn't out there waiting for a long, long time.

I _really_ hope she'll forgive me.

I was busier than I thought I'd be. And I had to run from a mob of screaming girls for about thirty minutes. Things get really crazy.

I decided to call her. I at least owed her that much.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said flatly.

"_Crap, she's pissed." _I thought.

"Listen, Blaire, I'm soo sorry! I got really caught up today! I had to run from a mob of screaming girls for thirty whole minutes! Please, just let me make it up to you!"

She sighed.

"Justin…are you…done with, um, whatever you need to do?" she asked. She sounded like she wasn't feeling well. She was slurring her words.

"Yeah, I am. Are you feeling okay babe? You don't sound too good."

"I…I don't feel well at all. I cant move. Could you…uh..come over here maybe? Please?" she slurred.

"I'm on my way right now. Hold on I'll be there in-"

She cut me off by screaming.

"Blaire! What's wrong? Are you there all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. And I'm in soo much pain. I cant get to my medicine. Its downstairs…"

"Blaire, I said I don't want you home alone. Ever."

"I know. Look, I don't have the strength to hold this phone any longer. Could you _PLEASE _hurry up?"

"I'm coming! I'm right down the street. I can see your house. Aww, screw it! I'm running."

I hung up the phone and got out of the limo. I sprinted all the way down the road to her house.

I checked the door and it was unlocked.

"_Oh my gosh, someone could have broken in!" _I thought to myself.

I walked in. "Blaire?"

"Huh…" was all she said.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed her medicine and a bottle of water. Then I ran upstairs.

She looked completely ill.

I sat her up and she just barely swallowed her pill. I had to check her mouth to see if it had went down.

She was _extremely _hot. I felt her forehead and it was burning up!

"Blaire, I think you have a cold."

She just mumbled.

This is bad. This is really bad. Back problems plus a cold? Ugh.

I went downstairs and got some medicine to help her with the cold. About five minutes later she was sleeping.

I sighed and laid down next to her. I held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Blaire." I whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around me and looked up at me.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

She smiled. "Nope. Just resting my eyes."

I smiled back at her. "You look really tired. You should get some sleep baby."

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, Justin? You look even more tired than I do, Mr. Bieber."

Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

*Dreaming*

_I'm sitting in the limo with Justin. We're on our way to our dinner date he promised. He said this time nothing would get in the way of our alone time._

_When we were about half way to the restaurant, Justin got a phone call._

"_Hello?" he said._

_I listened to the conversation._

"_Scooter, you know I have a special night with Blaire tonight!"_

_He paused._

"_Cant that wait until tomorrow?"_

_Scooter spoke. And this time he sounded irritated._

"_Ugh. Okay, fine."_

_He hung up and looked over at me._

"_Scooter said that a group of fans came to my house begging for me to meet them. They traveled a long way…and Scooter didn't wanna be rude and turn them away…would you mind a short delay?"_

_He smiled at me hopefully._

_I smiled back. "No, I don't mind."_

_We turned back around and drove to his house. There were about ten girls standing out on the drive way with Scooter._

_Justin looked back at me before getting out of the limo. _

_I nodded and he got out and walked over to his fans._

_I sighed and laid my head back. He's doing so much to make his fans happy, I thought._

_About fifteen minutes had passed and I sat up and looked out the window. A few of the girls had left, and only four girls were left. He was standing in front of them and I could automatically tell he was flirting._

_Then he kissed one of the other girls that were there._

"_That's IT." I thought to myself._

_I got out of the limo and started walking toward the sidewalk. I knew he could see me because he was in the front yard._

_But he didn't do anything about it. He just watched me leave._

*End Of Dream*

I woke up to hear Justin snoring. I removed myself from his grip and went to the bathroom.

I started my physical therapy this afternoon. I started to get ready.

I got in the shower and just let the hot water wash over me.

When I got out, I did my hair and makeup, and walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me.

Justin woke up and sat up on my bed.

"Hey babe. You're up?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Yep. I have to get ready for physical therapy."

"Oh yeah! I'm supposed to take you. Ugh, I gotta get dressed."

He walked over to his bag and took it into the bathroom.

Then his phone started buzzing. I walked over to it and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Ryan.

**Ryan: **_Dude, when are you gonna tell her about you and Jasmine?_

My eyes widened.

_Not this again! _I thought to myself.

I just looked at the message and kept reading it over and over.

Then I heard the shower cut off, and Justin walked out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans on. He didn't put on a shirt.

I looked up from the phone in my hand and looked at him.

He gasped and just looked at the phone in my hand.

"W-what are you doing with that?" he asked, worriedly.

"What's going on between you and Jasmine?" I asked coldly.

He walked toward me. "Blaire…" he whispered. "I'm so sor-"

I cut him off. "Justin, you aren't sorry at all. If you would go behind my back and start seeing this Jasmine girl…then you just aren't worth it. Just get out." I said.

"Blaire! No, let me explain!"

"No, Justin. I am DONE with you."

He burst into tears. "Blaire, you cant do this to me…please just let me-"

"WHAT? _I_ cant do this to YOU? What do you mean?" I shouted.

I walked over to him and grabbed him arm. I dragged him out of my room and threw him out the door. He landed on the floor and smacked his head against the wall.

He quickly got up and started walking to me.

"GO AWAY." I shouted. Then I slammed the door in his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

"Blaire! Blaire, open this door!" I shouted.

"No!" She shouted back.

"Blaire, c'mon. I have to talk to you. You don't know what's going on. Let me explain!"

"And what if I don't open the door and let you explain?" she asked. I could tell she was standing right by the door.

"I'll just have to kick the door down then." I replied. I wasn't joking either.

She sighed and opened the door so that it was slightly ajar.

"All the way Blaire." I said.

She opened the door and walked across the room to sit on the bed.

"Go ahead. Explain." She said.

"Alright, look, me and Jasmine aren't dating. Honestly. It's just that she has to do some work with me soon, and I was gonna tell you so that you didn't think we were cheating. But that didn't work…"

She sniffled and I looked at her. "Blaire, what's wrong?" I asked her. She was crying. I put my arm around her.

"That was soo dumb! I cant believe I threw you out of my room and broke up with you because I _thought _you were cheating on me. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry…"

She shrugged my arm off of her and walked over to the window. I just realized that she had put clothes on.

She just stood at the window and looked outside. She was crying a little harder now.

I got up and walked over to her.

"Blaire, don't cry. Please. You didn't do anything."

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I know." she said.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"I don't even know Justin."

I sighed and picked her up, which startled her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her. At first she didn't kiss back, but after a few seconds she started to get into it. _Really _into it.

I took a few steps forward until her back was against the wall. I hope she didn't notice what going on in my pants.

After about five minutes, I backed up and walked over to the bed. I collapsed on top of her. We were both caught deeply in the moment. She sat up, and I stood back up. She grabbed at my zipper and undid my belt. My jeans just fell down, revealing my boxers.

Then I reached for her jacket. I unzipped it and yanked it off of her, throwing it behind me. She had already got her shirt off, and her shorts were unzipped too. I smiled, and so did she.

I began to kiss her again and she was just left in her underwear. I decided to wait about ten minutes before I took _those_ off of her. She pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room.

She started to moan and whisper my name repeatedly. I did the same.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I took off her underwear and mine and just went in. The feeling was so strong, like this was meant to be.

After about twenty minutes, we were both satisfied enough to stop.

"Ahh, that was amazing." she said.

I just nodded. I was breathing too hard to speak. She placed her head on my chest and I stroked her hair.

"I love you Blaire." I said. But she didn't hear me, she was already asleep.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

*Dreaming*

_I'm sitting on my bed talking to Justin, when all of a sudden, I feel really sick. I get up and run to the bathroom. I put my head over the toilet and threw up._

"_Oh no." I thought to myself._

_Justin was soon behind me rubbing my back. I saw his face. I think he was thinking what I was thinking._

"_I must be pregnant." I said out loud. Then I leaned over and threw up again._

*End Of Dream*

I woke up in Justin's arms. He was asleep, and it was night time.

My back was killing me. That's when I realized that I didn't go to my physical therapy. My back was really starting to get to me and I woke Justin up.

He looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My back is killing me." I said.

He immediately got out of bed and put his boxers back on. He walked into my bathroom and grabbed my pills. He walked back over to me and gave me one.

"Shoot, I didn't take you to physical therapy…" He said.

"Yeah, kinda got stuck in the moment earlier." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Yeah, that was really something."

He walked into the bathroom and I got out of bed and put some clothes on. I brushed my hair back into place and went to the bathroom out in the hall.

When I got back in my room, Justin was sitting on my bed, facing the door. He looked up at me and stretched his arms out. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

He sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…it's just, I really hope you're not…you know…"

"Pregnant." I finished for him.

"Yeah, that." he said.

"Well, 50/50 shot with that. But I don't think I am." I said.

He nodded and placed his head on my shoulder. "I'm really tired."

"So am I." I answered.

Then Justin's phone started ringing. I got off of him so that he could go answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh my gosh, yeah. Okay. Sorry Scooter, I forgot…"

He paused to let Scooter talk.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up and looked over at me. "Scooter wants me to go to the studio. And I'm taking you with me.""No, Justin. I'm gonna stay here. I'll be fine."

"NO, Blaire, you're coming with me. I'm not letting you stay here. EVER."

I sighed. "Justin, please let me stay. I'm not up for a bunch of moving around."

He looked me deeply in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Then he said, "Alright. You can stay here. But you better be in one piece when I get back here." he said.

He walked over to me and kissed me passionately.

Before he left the room he turned and looked at me one last time.

"Oh yeah, and Blaire, do NOT under ANY circumstances leave this house. Okay?" he said, strictly.

I nodded. "Okay Justin."

Then he left.

I went in the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put my hair up and laid in bed. I turned on the television and started watching _icarly._

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. It wasn't Justin because he knew where the spear key was and would just walk in. I got up and walked downstairs and answered the door to see Demi standing in front of me. She looked just like she did in my dream.

I had a flashback to the dream I had. Then what she said to me scared the hell out of me.

"You ass! Why are you still alive?"

_Just like in my dream. _I thought.

"Justin Drew Bieber is MINE. And I wont let you spend anymore time with him."

She pulled out something from behind her back. I took me a few seconds to realize that what she held in her hands was a knife. And she was planning on using it to kill me.

I ran upstairs and closed the door in my room. I locked it and ran into the bathroom. I heard her kicking my door, trying to knock it down.

"I'm gonna kill you Blaire!" she screamed.

I started to cry.

Then she made her way into my room. I heard the door hit the ground.

"Where are you, you slut?" she screamed.

I was trying to hold it in, but I couldn't any longer. I screamed.

I heard her footsteps approaching the bathroom door.

As she was trying to break into the bathroom, I remembered that there was a window.

I quickly got up and opened it. Just as I was half way through, she kicked the door down. I scrambled all the way out and fell onto the roof. I started to roll down the side, and right as I was about to fall off the third story, I grabbed onto the edge of the roof. The rest of my body was dangling.

Demi made her way out of the window.

_It's either get stabbed to death, or drop. _I thought to myself.

I made my decision.

"I'm so sorry Justin." I whispered.

_Then I let go._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**DEMI'S POV:**_

I walked to the edge of the roof and looked over. Blaire was nothing but a speck in my sight.

She wasn't moving, so I guess my work here is done.

"Huh, didn't even have to use the knife." I said to myself. I turned around and climbed back inside. I walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

When I fell, I landed right on my back. So it's definitely broken now. And no, I am not dead. I am still breathing.

I hit the back of my head really hard, but not hard enough to make me stop breathing.

I'm laying on the side of the house, so if Justin were to come looking for me, it would take him longer to find me.

But for now, since I cant move at all, I'm just gonna lay here and wait for someone to help me.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

Finally.

I'm done with everything I had to do. I rushed out to the limo and told the driver to drive fast. I was getting worried about Blaire. She didn't call or text me once.

"C'mon, hurry up…" I mumbled to myself.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of Blaire's house. I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked toward the house.

I walked up to the front door to see that it was left wide open. I gasped and rushed inside.

"Blaire!" I shouted.

On my way to the stairs, I saw a lot of things strewn out in the middle of the floor. Some broken glass was all over the floor in front of the steps.

"_Oh my God." _I thought to myself.

My adrenaline was pumping super hard. When I got to Blaire's room, I saw that her door was kicked down.

I started to cry a little. "Blaire?" I screamed.

Then I noticed the bathroom door was open. I walked in and saw that the window was open. I looked out of it. I didn't see anything at first, but then at the very edge of the roof, I saw scratch marks.

"_NO!" _I screamed. I climbed out the window and looked over the edge. Blaire was strewn out on the pathway that led around to the side of the house.

I ran as fast as I could back down the stairs and out the front door. I ran around to the side of the house and kneeled down next to her.

I placed my head on her chest to see if she was still breathing.

She was.

I sighed a breath of relief.

"Blaire, Blaire can you hear me?" I asked.

She nodded her head ever so slightly.

I pulled out my phone and called the police. I told them to send the FBI, and an ambulance.

About fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived and the FBI.

I shouted at them.

"I want you to figure out who did this to her! You better figure it out! They almost killed her!" I shouted.

They nodded and headed inside the house.

I called Ryan and told him what happened. He said he'd tell Chaz and Nikki and meet me at the hospital.

On the way to the hospital in the back of the ambulance, Blaire kept going in and out of consciousness. I held on to her hand and told her to hold on, and that everything would be alright.

At one point, she opened her eyes and looked at me. After about ten seconds, she closed them again. But she was still breathing.

When we arrived at the hospital, Ryan, Nikki and Chaz were waiting in the lobby. They took Blaire to the emergency room, and told the rest of us to wait in the waiting room. I was going to go back there anyways, but Chaz told me everything would be fine.

So we sat down in the waiting room and waited.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

The pain was excruciating.

They put me in a sturdy back brace. If I moved any part of my body, my back would hurt. It even hurt to blink.

After they had gotten me situated, I just laid on the bed motionless.

The doctor said he'd send everyone in to visit me. I nodded and waited.

About five minutes later, Justin was the first one in the room.

As soon as he saw me, he got all emotional.

"Oh Blaire!" He sobbed when he sat down next to me. He placed his head on my chest and sobbed really hard. Nikki was crying a little now too, and I could tell Chaz and Ryan had shed a few tears.

I rubbed Justin's back. He was still crying. Ten minutes had passed.

After Justin stopped sobbing, he just hiccupped. He still didn't lift his head up. I guessed he was still getting himself back together.

I looked up at Nikki, Chaz, and Ryan.

"Hey guys." I said.

They all opened their mouths, but nothing came out. It's like they were all struck dumb.

"You guys, I'm okay. Seriously." I assured them.

Then Justin spoke. "This is all my fault." he said.

"Justin…" he cut me off.

"I never should have let you talk me into letting you stay home alone. NONE of this would have happened if I had been there. WHY does everything bad happen when I'm not there for you?" he asked, angrily.

He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He clenched his teeth and balled up his fists.

"Justin Bieber, calm down NOW." I said sternly.

He relaxed and looked at me.

"Look, NONE of this is your fault. You had nothing to do with this. NOTHING." I said.

He shook his head.

"Yes it _is _my fault Blaire."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Then Chaz grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him out of the room to calm him down. Ryan went with him.

Nikki walked over to me and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She said.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." I said, my eyes still closed.

I sighed. Then the boys walked back in the room. Nikki got up to let Justin sit down again.

"Look, Blaire, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm soo pissed that this had to happen to you, and no one was there to take care of you. I really should have taken you with me." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Nikki, Ryan, and Chaz stepped out to let us talk.

"It's alright Justin. I forgive you. I completely understand. Just don't get so hard on yourself. It's not good for you." I said.

He nodded. "How long are you staying here this time?" He asked, not looking at me.

"The nurse said about one week." I said.

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth again.

"Justin." I said softly. He calmed down.

"From now on, you're gonna have a body guard at your house. He's gonna have to be the best. Maybe even better than Kenny. But you're gonna be protected when I'm not there to do it."

He kissed me on the forehead and said he would be back tomorrow first thing in the morning to see me. He said he had to start looking for a bodyguard.

"No matter what the cost, you WILL be protected. I love you Blaire." he said.

Then he left.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

After Chaz, Nikki, Ryan and I left the hospital, we got in the limo and I immediately started talking business.

"Will you guys help me find a bodyguard for Blaire? Please?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright." They said.

I smiled. "Alright, well, first I'm gonna ask Kenny if he knows anyone that would be interested."

Kenny was up front in the limo, so I called him.

"Yo, JB." He said.

"Hey Kenny. Well, you're aware of what happened tonight, right?" I asked him.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I told Blaire that she was gonna have a permanent bodyguard. So do you think you could help me find someone?" I asked.

"Yep. I already got one. He's gonna start as soon as Blaire gets back home." He said.

I smiled. "Aww, man. You're the best! Thanks man!" I said. I hung up.

"Well, Kenny already handled it. But I need to know who did this to her so I can freaking kill them." I said angrily.

They all gave me a warning look. "Right, sorry." I calmed down.

We were all gonna stay at my house for the night, so when we pulled up to my place, we all got out and walked inside. We went up into my room, and even after everyone fell asleep, I stayed up thinking about Blaire.

_*The Next Day*_

_**STILL JB'S POV:**_

I woke up at around 9:00am and started to get myself ready.

I made sure I looked nice. This time I was going to drive myself. Everyone was still asleep, so I left them alone. I left them a note.

I grabbed my guitar and walked out the door.

I decided to get something for Blaire as a get-well gift. I stopped at a local candy store and got the biggest heart-shaped box of chocolates I could find.

Then I stopped at a flower shop and bought a dozen roses.

When I finally got to the hospital, I got my guitar, the roses, and chocolates and headed inside.

I walked up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Blaire Truscott." I told the lady.

She looked through some papers and finally looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry, but she passed away last night." she said, with a sad look on her face.

I dropped everything I was holding and just looked at her. Fresh tears were brimming my eyes.

"_WHAT?" _I shouted, startling everyone in the lobby.

"What do you MEAN Blaire Truscott passed last night? T-that's not possible! You must have the wrong person!" I shouted.

Everyone was staring at me now.

She checked her papers again and I waited anxiously.

"Oh my dear God, I am soo sorry hun. I did look up the wrong name. She's in room 109 on the 2nd floor now." she said, apologetically.

I sighed in relief and picked up everything. I headed to her room to find her laying awake, and very happy to see me.

"Justin!" she squealed when I walked in. She slowly reached her arms out to me. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was in pain.

I put my guitar down and walked over to her. I hugged her and gave her the roses and chocolates.

"Yum, Dove Chocolate!" she said excitedly.

I smiled. She seemed to be acting like herself. So I calmed down a bit. She immediately started to eat the chocolate. I laughed.

I walked over to my guitar and picked it up. I started strumming and walked over and sat back down. She smiled the widest smile I had ever seen on her. She looked adorable.

_It's a big, big world._

_It's easy to get lost in it._

_You've always been my girl, oh._

_And I'm not ready to call it quits._

_We can make the sun shine, in the moonlight._

_We can make the gray clouds turn to blue skies._

_I know it's hard, baby believe me._

_That we can go nowhere but up,_

_From here, my dear._

_Baby we can go nowhere but up,_

_Tell me what we got to fear._

_We'll take it to the sky,_

_Past the moon,_

_To the galaxy. (Ahh)_

_As long as you're with me baby._

_Honestly, with the strength of our love,_

_We can go nowhere but up._

_It's a big, big world._

_And I'm gonna show you all of it._

_I'm gonna lace you with pearls, ohh._

_From every ocean that we're swimming' in._

_We can make the sun shine, _

_In the moonlight._

_We can turn the gray clouds into blue skies._

_I know it's hard, baby believe me, ohh._

_That we can go nowhere but up,_

_From here, my dear._

_Baby, we can go nowhere but up,_

_Tell me what we got to fear._

_We'll take it too the sky, _

_Past the moon, to the galaxy, (Ahh)_

_As long as you're with me baby._

_Honestly, with the strength of our love,_

_We can go nowhere but up. (nowhere but up, oh ahh oh ahh)_

_Nowhere but up._

_Baby we were underground._

_We're on the surface now._

_We're gonna make it girl,_

_I promise._

_If you believe in love,_

_And you believe in us._

_We can go nowhere but up, yeah_

_We can go nowhere but up,_

_From here, my dear._

_Baby, we can go nowhere but up,_

_Tell me what we got to fear_

_We'll take it to the sky, past the moon,_

_To the galaxy. As long as you're with me baby._

_Honestly, with the strength of our love,_

_We can go nowhere but up._

I stopped playing and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"That was amazing Justin!" she said.

"Thank you baby." I said. I kissed her on the cheek.

Then the nurse came in and told me that I'd have to leave for a few minutes. It was time for Blaire's massage. And they had to change the dressing on her back.

I instantly felt bad, but then I remembered what Blaire told me, and calmed down.

I decided to put my guitar back in the car. When I walked out, Nikki, Chaz, and Ryan pulled up in the limo.

"Hey Justin! We got your note!" Chaz said as he met me at my car.

"Haha, you guys are late. I bought her flowers, chocolates, AND sang to her. And you guys are just now getting here."

They laughed too. "How is she?" Nikki asked.

"She's perfectly fine. Nothing like that last incident."

We all flinched.

Then we decided to go back inside and have some breakfast in the hospital cafeteria. When I got in there, some girls kept looking at me and smiling.

"Oh my gosh, it's Justin Bieber!" they squealed.

Then I realized what they what they were getting at. There was a stage on the far left wall of the cafeteria. They wanted me to sing.

"Aww, what the heck." I said.

I went out to my car and got my guitar and got up on stage and sang a few songs and signed some casts.

About an hour later, I was on my way back to see Blaire.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**STILL JUSTIN'S POV:**_

When I got up to Blaire's room, she was just laying down with her eyes closed. She must have heard me come in because she opened her eyes as I walked to her side.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I'm fine. Just sick of laying here. I wanna get up and do something." she said. She pouted.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, and Blaire read my mind.

"You're still upset and think this is all your fault, don't you Justin?"

I nodded my head. My eyes were still closed.

"Justin, come here please. Now." she patted a spot next to her and I walked over and sat down.

I looked at her and waited for the lecture.

But she didn't say anything. She just looked me in the eyes and held my hand. Very tightly.

I didn't realize it at first, but then I felt it. She was tightening her grip on my hand. Then she was squeezing it so hard that I shouted.

"Ouch! Blaire, what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting go until you stop being so hard on yourself." she said.

"Oww! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I take it all back."

"Good Bieber." she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then she suddenly stopped smiling and showed a face full of pain.

"Blaire, are you alright? Do I need to get someone?" I asked her.

"No, no. I'm fine. The doctor said that my back would sometimes just hurt. It's normal."

I just looked at her. I was kind of tired from the performance earlier.

"I heard you performed for the kids in the cafeteria." She said. She was smiling again.

"Yeah, I did. It was a lot of fun. I'm really tired now."

"Haha, yeah I can tell. If you need to lay down, you're free to do so."

I leaned over and laid my upper body on top of her. She messed around with my hair. I laughed.

"You know who I just thought about?" She asked me.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Biebs. I haven't seen him in forever." She told me.

I smiled. "You wanna see him?" I asked her.

Her face lit up and her smile brightened. "Yes!" she squealed.

"Alright, I'll go get him for you." I kissed her on the cheek and promised to be back in no more than twenty minutes.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. When I got to the elevator, I stopped.

_No freaking way. _I thought.

I turned around and found the stairs. I walked down to the first floor and walked out to my car.

I drove back to Blaire's house and went inside to get Biebs. When I walked inside, I didn't see Biebs anywhere.

"Biebs? Here boy! Biebs? Where are you?" He didn't respond.

I walked to the back porch and looked over the balcony. Then I saw him.

He was laying motionless in the backyard.

"Biebs?" I called out to him. No answer.

When I walked down the stairs to get to him, I realized something.

He was dead.

"_Oh my God." _I said out loud.

I pet him for a few minutes and then went inside to get a box. I came back out and put him in it.

I went to the garage and found a shovel. I buried Biebs in the far left side of the yard.

"Blaire's gonna be torn." I said to myself.

Then I walked back to my car and drove back to the hospital.

When I walked back into Blaire's room, she looked confused.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Well…" I couldn't bare to break it to her.

She waited.

"When I went to your house to go get him, I found him in the backyard…and he was…dead…" I managed to say.

Her jaw dropped and fresh tears brimmed her eyes.

"W-what? He's…dead?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Blaire. I have no idea how. But I buried him. In your backyard."

She was crying a little bit now. I walked over to her and held her until she stopped crying.

"It's alright Blaire. He's in a better place now."

Then she burst out into loud ear-splitting sobs.

_Oh crap! Wrong thing to say! _I shouted to myself in my head.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words…um, how about I get you a new dog?"

She shook her head no. I just held her until she was calm.

She didn't speak for a long time. But then she said, "Apparently, anything that's important to me, something has to happen to them. I'm so sick of it."

I felt so bad. "Blaire, don't think about it that way. I mean, yeah it's not a good thing, but they didn't get punished for being with you."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, I just pray to God that nothing bad happens to you. Cause if something happens to you, I'm gonna end up somewhere in a straight jacket."

I laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you baby."

"You seem really tired. You should get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

_*Dreaming*_

_I'm just waking up. I'm still in the hospital bed. _

_Justin is smiling at me. I smile back. The nurse walks in and helps me into a wheelchair. She said that I got to keep it._

_I was finally going back home._

_Déjà vu, I thought to myself._

_Justin wheeled me out to his car and placed me in the front seat. He put my wheelchair in the trunk and then we were off to my house._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up, and it was dark outside. I looked over and saw Justin asleep in the chair next to me.

"Justin?" I said.

He woke up immediately.

"Yes?" He asked me, fully alert.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes."

I grabbed the remote to the TV I never watched and turned it on.

It was on the news. I was about to switch when the 'Breaking News' came on the screen.

It was about me.

"_Earlier this week, something terrible happened to a 15 year old girl at her home._

_According to the FBI, she was chased and threatened to be killed by another girl._

_The FBI is still investigating. Further updates will soon be announced."_

I looked over at Justin, who's eyes were wide with horror.

"Blaire, you were chased?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said, looking down.

"By who?" He asked me.

"Demi." I said.

He shot up out of his seat. "_WHAT?" _he shouted.

"Justin…" he cut me off.

"NO, Blaire I will NOT calm down! I'm going to the FBI _right now_ and telling them what happened. I'll be back later tonight. Love you."

He quickly kissed me on the cheek and jogged out of the room.

I sighed and turned the channel.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**RYAN'S POV:**_

Nikki, Chaz and I were stunned. We just saw the breaking news.

"So…Blaire was _chased?"_ Nikki asked.

I looked over at her. "I guess so. You guys wanna go visit Blaire now?" I asked them.

"Yeah sure." said Chaz.

So we got up and started to get ready to leave. I called Kenny and told him to bring the limo.

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

When I finally got to a channel I wanted to watch, I set the remote down and just stared at the television.

_I cant believe he's gonna tell the FBI. _I thought. _Now she's just gonna wanna kill me even more. _

After laying there thinking to myself for about fifteen minutes, Ryan, Nikki and Chaz walked in the room.

I greeted them. "Hey guys."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty good."

"Where's Justin? Wasn't he with you?" Chaz asked me.

"He left to go talk to the FBI. We saw the breaking news…and he asked me if I really was chased. And I told him who did it."

They all tuned in and stared at me, mouths open.

"WHO did this to you?" they all asked in unison.

"Demi." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us that? We thought you fell out the window."

"I _did _fall out the window. She was trying to _kill me._" I said.

"She pulled out a knife and chased me through the house. I ran in my room and locked the door. She kicked the door down and I was locked in my bathroom. She didn't know where I was, but then I screamed…so she found me. She started kicking the bathroom door and I opened the window and climbed out. I rolled down to the edge and held on. So I was dangling. I was planning on getting up and walking on the roof…but it didn't work that way. So I thought to myself, _It's either get stabbed to death, or drop. _And so I dropped."

The three of them just stared at me. I got a little uncomfortable, so I looked away.

Then Ryan spoke. "She…Demi did that to you?"

I nodded. I didn't realize it at first, but I realized I was crying when I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Ryan walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. I looked up at him.

Nikki and Chaz walked out of the room.

"Look Blaire, Demi will get caught. And we're all gonna help you. Don't worry."

I cried even harder. "Well, you know she killed my dog right?"

He looked at me with concerning eyes. "What? She…killed Biebs?"

My tears suddenly turned into anger. I squinted my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Yeah. She killed him. Now he's gone too." I said through my gritted teeth. I was so angry.

Ryan shook his head. "I'm so sorry Blaire. This is just too much…"

"Don't apologize Ryan. You shouldn't feel bad. None of this is your fault."

He nodded and stood up. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

Then Nikki and Chaz walked back in and sat down next to Ryan.

After the awkward silence passed, we started talking and laughing like old times.

Then Justin walked in.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I stormed in the room. I was totally upset. But more on the pissed side.

I walked over and sat down next to Blaire. She was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong with _you_?" she asked me.

I sighed. "They told me what they think happened, based on what they found in your house."

"What did they tell you?"

"They said that they think some fighting occurred, and some chasing. But they didn't find anything else."

She, Ryan, Nikki, and Chaz all looked down.

"What?" I asked.

Nikki, Chaz and Ryan all got up and left the room.

Blaire looked up at me.

"There was no fighting…" she said.

"Then what happened? Tell me Blaire. I need to know!"

She hesitated for a few seconds.

"Demi came to my front door. I went to answer it. She pulled out a knife and chased me through the house. I ran in my room and locked the door. She kicked the door down and I was locked in my bathroom. She didn't know where I was, but then I screamed…so she found me. She started kicking the bathroom door and I opened the window and climbed out. I rolled down to the edge and held on. So I was dangling. I was planning on getting up and walking on the roof…but it didn't work that way. So I thought to myself, _It's either get stabbed to death, or drop. _And so I dropped."

When she finished explaining what happened, I was beyond upset. I was ANGRY.

I shot up and just glared at her. I couldn't help it. I was pissed.

"Why didn't you TELL me that Blaire? I could have killed her by now!" I shouted.

She looked away from me. Then she started crying.

I suddenly felt terrible. I just yelled at the girl I love for no reason. This isn't her fault.

I sat back down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Listen…Blaire I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off. I don't want anyone trying to hurt you…cause it hurts me too."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Justin." She said. Then she looked away.

I made her face me. "Why are you sorry? Can you please explain to me how any of this is your fault?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what she did to me. I just thought you'd be pissed at me or something. I don't know why." she said.

I tightened my grip on her. "I'm not mad at you Blaire."

Then the nurse came in. She gave Blaire some medicine and told her that it would make her sleepy.

"You're welcome to lay with her if you'd like to." the nurse said to me.

I nodded and smiled. After she left, I stretched myself out beside Blaire.

She fell asleep about fifteen minutes later. She looked so adorable when she slept. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of hers and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**BLAIRE'S POV:**_

*1 week later*

I'm living out my dream. Literally.

A few days ago I had a dream that I got to go home, and now I really am going home.

The nurse helped me into my wheelchair and she rolled me down to the lobby.

Justin was waiting for me with a smile on his face when I got there.

"Hey Blaire." He said as I rolled up to him.

"Hey Justin." I said.

He was smiling uncontrollably. "C'mon! Let's get back to your house! I have a surprise for you!"

He wheeled me out to his car and helped me into the front seat. He folded my wheelchair up and put it in the trunk.

Then he got in the front seat and closed the door. I was looking straight ahead, waiting for him to pull off, but he never did.

Then I noticed that he was staring at me. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing."

I laughed and looked out the window. In about twenty minutes, we were at my house.

He parked the car in the drive way and helped carried me into the house. He sat me down on the couch and went back out to get my things.

While I was sitting on my couch, I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I looked over to where the movement was coming from.

Nothing was there.

I was starting to feel a little bit anxious about being in the house alone. But just as I was about to call for Justin, something wrapped around my neck.

It kept getting tighter and tighter, to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore.

I struggled to get free, but what ever had a hold of me was _really_ strong.

Then I heard Justin walk back in the house.

"Hey, Blaire, you ready for-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw what was happening to me.

"Demi!" He shouted. "Let her go!"

He ran up behind me and threw her onto the ground. He ran and picked me up and only got halfway up the stairs. Demi caught up and tripped Justin. He dropped me and I fell all the way back down the stairs.

"Blaire!" he shouted.

"Forget about her Justin. You can be with me, and we can be happy." she said to Justin.

"You've lost it." Justin said to her.

I watched as he stood up and pushed her over the rail. She hit the floor with a thud. Justin rushed down the stairs and helped me up. I was in major pain. I landed straight on my back.

He picked me up carefully and made it up the stairs. I heard Demi running up the stairs.

"Oh, she just wont die will she?" Justin shouted.

He took me into my parent's room and placed me on the bed.

"Stay here." He told me.

He locked the door before he left the room.

I was scared and in pain. Then I heard banging on the door.

_**JUSTIN'S POV:**_

Demi was banging on the door trying to get to Blaire. She kicked my leg, so I fell over.

"Oh, suck it up Justin." I said to myself.

I got up and limped over to her. She was too busy banging on the door to notice.

I grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the floor.

She gave me a dirty look and I gave her a nasty one.

She punched me in the face and I fell over onto the floor. She got on top of me and started taking off her clothes.

"Demi, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"C'mon Justin, you know you want to." She said.

I pushed her off of me and stomped her on the stomach.

She wrapped her arms around her torso and curled up in a ball.

I rushed to a phone and called the police. When they answered, I told them what was happening.

"Someone will be there shortly." the woman on the other line said.

I hung up and ran back to where I left Demi on the floor.

She wasn't there.

"_Oh my God." _I said to myself.

I ran to where I left Blaire in her parent's room. The door was kicked down, and Blaire was no where to be seen.

I searched the room, but neither one of them were in there.

"Blaire?" I shouted. I ran around the house and searched in every room.

They were no where to be found.

I ran outside and gasped when I got to the driveway.

_My car is gone. _

I pulled out my phone and called Demi.

She answered on the second ring.

"If you want your stupid little girlfriend, then tell me you love me." She said.

"What? Demi tell me what you did with her!" I said desperately.

"Say it." she said.

"After you tell me where Blaire is."

"She's with me." she said.

My stomach dropped.

"W-what?" I asked in shock.

"Now say it." she said. "Or you'll have to got scuba diving to find her."

I dropped the phone and ran full speed toward the park.

"_I can't believe this is happening." _I thought to myself.

I know exactly where she's headed. She going to drive my car into the lake. My _whole entire future _is in that car!

I sped up.

I passed by a house with some girls on the front lawn.

"Oh my God, it's Justin Bieber!" they shouted. They started chasing me.

"_Crap." _I thought.

I ran even faster.

By the time I got there, Demi was just arriving. She was in my car, driving full speed ahead toward the pier.

"NO!" I shouted.

I chased the car all the way to the end of the pier.

Demi drove over edge. Into the water. With Blaire inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**STILL JUSTIN'S POV:**_

I ran to the edge of the pier and dove in. I swan downward until I saw my car.

I made my way down to my car and looked into the windows.

Demi looked unconscious, but Blaire was struggling to get free.

I noticed that her window was open, so I swam around to her side of the car and pulled her out.

I held onto her and swan upward.

When we got to the surface, Blaire wasn't conscious anymore.

I pulled her onto the pier and started to do the Heimlich maneuver.

"C'mon Blaire…C'mon…" I said out loud.

I find it odd how there was absolutely _no one _around to help me.

Then she pulled through and started to spit out water.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She kept blinking repeatedly.

"Justin…?" she said.

"I'm here Blaire. Everything is fine now. Demi's gone."

She attempted to smile. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Can you take me home now? I'm cold." she said.

I nodded and picked her up. Then I headed for her house.

It took about forty-five minutes to walk back.

When we got there, the police, fire trucks, FBI and ambulances were surrounding the house. The police saw me and rushed over.

"What happened?" They asked me.

"My car, it's at the bottom of the lake. There's someone inside. The same girl that chased Blaire before. She's dead. She drove my car into the lake with Blaire inside." I told them.

The FBI arrived and invaded the house. The police got into their cars and headed off to the lake.

The doctors rushed over and took Blaire from me to take care of her.

I looked to the porch in the front of the house and saw Caitlin standing there.

I walked over to her.

"Hey." she said,

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I heard the police and everything so I came over." she said.

"Is Blaire okay?"

"Yes. She's fine." I said.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I better get going." she said.

I nodded. Then I saw Blaire walking over to me.

I met her halfway.

I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and so did I.

"I'm so glad you saved me Justin." She said.

"Me too." I smiled at her and took her inside so she could change. She didn't make me wait outside of her room like I thought she would.

I texted Kenny and told him to bring me some dry clothes over.

Later, after she and I were both dry, I finally got to show her my surprise.

I took her out to the backyard and told her to wait at the door.

I walked over behind the huge tree, and took a brand new puppy out of a crate.

I made sure Blaire wasn't looking in this direction, and let the puppy run straight to her.

I ran behind him.

"Surprise!" I shouted when I got to her.

She was holding her new puppy and was smiling uncontrollably.

"Thank you so much Justin!" she put him down and started playing with him.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute. "I'll name him…Sniffles."

I laughed and sat down next to her. We played with Sniffles for a long time.

Then she, Sniffles, and I all got pretty tired.

Blaire leaned her head onto my shoulder and fell asleep. Sniffles fell asleep in her arms.

I picked them up and took them up to Blaire's room. I tucked Blaire in to bed like she was a little baby.

Sniffles walked over to the corner and laid down.

I laid down next to Blaire and held her tight. I was soo relieved that Demi was gone.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Blaire was the 'Breaking News' again.

I sighed and turned the channel to something decent.

I found some movie and just let it play.

I fell asleep in minutes.

*The Next Day*

When I woke up, Blaire wasn't next to me anymore. But I new she was in the bathroom, cause I could hear the water running.

I went out to the bathroom in the hall.

When I got back into Blaire's room, she was sitting on her bed. The look on her face made my heart start to race.

"Blaire, what's wring?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. She looked completely horrified.

"Demi…She's not dead Justin!" she whispered.

My stomach dropped. "What do you mean…?" I asked her.

"I just saw her. Outside my window. Justin…she's still after me!"

She started crying really hard.

"Oh my God." I ran over to her and held onto her.

She sobbed for what seemed like forever. When she finally stopped, she was shaking furiously.

I wanted to just make all of this go away. I hate seeing her like this. She doesn't deserve it. Not even a little bit.

I held onto her until she fell asleep. I laid her down, and then stepped into the hallway and called the police. I told them that Blaire had seen Demi again, and that she wasn't dead.

They're response scared me to death.

"Yes, she got loose. When the divers came back to the surface, they said that there was no one in the car."

"Do you have anyone out to find her? Cause I don't know what I'll do if she gets her hands in Blaire again." I said.

"Yes, we have a search party. Don't worry, we'll catch her."

I hung up the phone and walked back into Blaire's room.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Blaire was gone.

Again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**STILL JB'S POV:**_

I ran around the room and called her name, but there was no answer.

"Not again!" I screamed.

I grabbed my phone and called the police. I told them that Demi had taken Blaire again.

They agreed to help.

I called Kenny, Ryan, Nikki, Chaz, Christian, Caitlin, and my mother and told them to help me find her.

We all met up at the end of Blaire's street.

"You guys have to help me find her! This is the second time Demi has kidnapped her. And the last time, she almost killed Blaire. Where do you think she took her?" I shouted.

They all shook their heads frantically. They looked horrified. Then Caitlin snapped her head up and looked at me.

"Justin! I know where they are!" she said.

We all looked at her. "Where. Is. Blaire?" I asked her.

"I was in my room and I looked out the window. I saw Demi, and it freaked me out. She was walking next to Blaire. I _know_ it was Blaire. But she didn't seem to be trying to get away or anything. They were headed to the woods." she said.

"What? The woods? Oh my God." I shouted.

We all took off running for the woods. It took a long time, but none of us stopped running. I had to find her, and I had to find her alive.

I felt like this was all my fault. I should have never left her room! What was I thinking?

When we finally got to the woods, nothing seemed to be happening. But then I heard something shuffling next to me in the bushes.

Kenny got in front of me and walked toward it. He pushed the bushes aside and Demi jumped out and stabbed him.

Nikki screamed, and Ryan jumped in front of her. My mom pulled me away, and Chaz ran straight for Demi. Just as Demi was about to stab Chaz, he tackled her and she dropped the knife.

Christian kicked the knife so that it wasn't in her reach. Caitlin ran over and started to help Chaz with Demi.

Then I remembered that I needed to find Blaire. She wasn't in the bush with Demi, so I looked on the other side of the bush, and there she was, tied up next to a tree.

"Blaire!" I shouted. I ran straight for her.

She looked up at me with a horrified look on her face.

I untied her and helped her up off the ground. "What did she do to you? _Tell Me."_ I said.

My mom and Christian came running over to help me.

"While I was sleeping, she must have broken in and taken me out. I woke up and she was dragging me. I was going to try screaming your name, but she help the knife up to my throat and swore she was kill me if I said anything. We walked right passed you Justin." she said. She was crying, and still in shock.

I automatically felt horrible.

"You…walked right passed me?" I said. I couldn't believe this.

My mom and Christian both looked at me. "How is that possible?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know! I was on the phone with the police telling them that Demi wasn't dead…and then I walked back into your room and you were gone!" I shouted.

Blaire shook her head. "I cant believe you didn't help me Justin."

The three of them started walking toward me with clenched fists. Then I blinked, and Demi, Chaz, Ryan, Kenny, and Caitlin were standing with Blaire, my mom, and Christian. They were all walking toward me.

I couldn't move my legs. I was trying to run, but I couldn't get my body to move at all.

They made their way over to me and tackled me.

I started to scream.

_Then I woke up._

Blaire was right beside me trying to calm me down.

"Justin! Justin, what's wrong?" she asked. She was shaking me.

I sat up and looked at her. "Blaire…?" I said.

"I'm here Justin." She said. She was looking at me. She looked really confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

So I told her my nightmare, and everything about Demi.

When I finished talking, she looked me in the eyes and then leaned her head onto my shoulder.

She sighed. "I think Demi has done something to us mentally. Cause I had a horrible dream about her too." She said.

"Really? What was yours?" I asked.

"Well, it was really just a flashback to when I was underwater in your car. I was struggling to get out of the car like I did in real life, but in my dream, Demi wasn't unconscious, she was _still _trying to kill me. And you didn't jump in the water to come and save me. Well, you did, but you just kept sinking to the bottom of the lake. I tried reaching for you, but I couldn't get free. And then I woke up to you screaming in your sleep." she said.

I just looked at her. Then I closed my eyes. I didn't realize it, but I realized I was crying when I couldn't breathe.

"Justin…breathe!" Blaire said. I remembered to breathe and just held on to her.

She held onto me and tried to get me to calm down. But I couldn't. I couldn't control myself.

I cried everything out of my system for about an hour. Blaire held onto me the entire time.

I loved her for that.

When I finally stopped, I pulled away and looked at her again.

She looked at me and smiled. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I hate what she did to you. All of it." I said.

She laid her head on my chest. I felt her nod. "Me too."

I sighed. "I guess we just have to forget it ever happened."

"That would be the best option." she said.

I turned on the TV, and we watched it for a long time.

Then Blaire looked up at me. "Justin?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Thanks for helping me move on from the better days." she said.

"Anything for you." I said.

And we laid there in each other's arms until we both fell asleep.


End file.
